Road To Survival
by Destroyer of Peace
Summary: Story is based off of the Walking Dead Road to Survival. Follow Jack as he gets too Woodbury and is tossed into the Walking Dead universe with his Daughter and two Stangers that have become his friends as they realize that sanctuary comes with a heavy price. New chapters apologies for earlier chapter grammar issues, i will be editing the older chapters.
1. Welcome to Woodbury

"Hey Jack you sure it's that way," Garrett asked scratching his buzzed hair looking over his shoulder for anything around them. His baseball bat hung loosely in his hands occasionally bumping against his camo pants and wife beater.

"Yeah," Jack looked behind him too his two friends. They weren't originally his friends as they were complete strangers. Back in Atlanta Jack lived on the outskirts as a Sheriff Deputy for the local county but when the shit quite literally hit the fan Jack loaded up his daughter and wife into their van then made their way too an evacuation center outside of Atlanta. There he met Darius and Garrett not knowing they would become close friends they began to do most of the heavy lifting around the group. "Andre said he would meet us there remember?"

"Yeah but as I was saying before," Darius started. He scratched his typical southern mullet and and and his woods camouflaged sidearm on his thigh. Jack looked at Darius' pick axe and then down too the innocent face of Jack's daughter Sara. Her brown hair was pulled back into a beanie and a jacket had a knife on her belt and a purple back pack on. She smiled at him with her sweet ten year old face. "Getting a larger group together, that all leads too some more issues and-."

"Hold it right there," A man said walking out with his rifle up pointed at them. He looked military from what Jack could tell by his posture but his denim jacket and long pulled back hair messy unshaved face said otherwise. "Hands high or I drop y'all."

"Easy man," Garrett said walking up while Darius put his hand on his side arm. The man pointed the rifle at Darius and the man slowly backed down. "Name is Garrett, that's Darius, Jack, and his daughter Sara."

"Jesus man they got a kid," A man said with his shotgun pointed at them. He lowered the weapon and Jack watched a woman with a machete walk out and and older man holding a Remington 700.

"Is it just you four," the man asked still pointing a rifle at them.

"You see anyone else," Darius said still not taking his hand off the pistol.

After an erie silence the first man lowered his weapon with a sigh looking at the man with a shotgun, "Nathan, call back too Gavin let him know we have four survivors. Brock cover them and make sure that they don't do anything stupid. Isabelle secure the area."

"Dad," Sara pulled at Jack's sleeve and he looked down with his blue eyes into her almost sky blue eyes. They were sweet and innocent compared too his own and he wanted too keep them that way. "Are they bad guys?"

"Who them," Jack smiled as he crouched down and tucked in the tail of her shirt. "They are nice guys, I don't think they would cause an issue with us. Plus we have Garrett and Darius to back me up if we do."

As if too prove Jack's point he watched as Brock placed the but of his rifle down too keep him steady as he took off his cap and placed it in Sara's beanie. She laughed as the hat slid down too her eyes and he stood right back up, "Been a while since I have seen a kid her age around here, nice too see that she isn't like Barker."

"I try my best to keep her mind off of them," Jack patted Sara's rear as she walked over too Garrett. The young African American seemed to like keeping her around when Jack had to take care of a few things and Jack trusted the man. He stuck out his hand too Brock. "Jack Nelson."

"Brock Sanders," Brock shook his hand with a smile. "The plaid shirt shotgun wielding man is Nathan, and Isabelle is the dark haired hottie. As for keeping your daughter innocent, I commend you, even in the old world my boy Todd changed for the worse back in Savannah."

"Yeah it's been a challenge," Jack turned too Sara and waved as she and Garrett waved at Jack. "But it has it's rewards."

Nathan came walking over and he nodded at Brock, "Hey sorry about the whole gun in your face thing. Name's Nathan, Barker Gavin said let them in."

"You just bought us a free ticket back inside," Brock laughed as he patted Jack's back. "C'mon well's show you in."

Jack walked in with his Daughter now Glued too his leg and both Darius and Garrett behind them. Jack looked at Brock thinking he is an ok guy along with Nathan, Barker on the other hand he didn't like, and the Isabelle girl he didn't get a chance too talk too. He looked at Woodbury's wall constructed out of mismatched items and then concrete barriers behind them so people could keep watch. Jack smiled liking the set up compared too the chain link fences they had at their last camp.

Jack walked behind Brock and Nathan until they came up too someone Jack would consider an asshole right off the bat. He was standing in his BDUs with an ammo belt strew across his chest and back. His face was sunken as if he was crazed. Jack pushed Sara behind him looking at the man with a glare. The man stepped forwards, "Gavin, that's all you need too know. Now if you fucks think that you can just sit around and freeload, nahuh, you that your kid?"

Jack looked down at Sara and he nodded, "Yeah she is my daughter."

"Good then you pull double for her," Gavin said starting to turn when he caught Nathan's eyes. He pulled back his fist and punched him in the jaw sending. Nathan sprawling onto the ground and his shotgun clattered away from them. "The fuck were you looking at?"

"Just an asshole," Nathan said trying too sit up. Gavin kicked Nathan's gut having the young man lay flat onto the ground groaning in pain. Brock stopped Jack from stepping forwards as Gavin began to beat the living shit out of Nathan. He finally stopped when Nathan stopped moving and Gavin laughed walking away with Barker in tow. "Thank you sir…"

"Your lucky that's a warning," Gavin spit on Nathan's supine form trying not too pass out.

As Gavin walked away Jack crouched down and he placed his hand on some of the injuries that Nathan received. Nathan was lucky nothing was broken but he had a feeling that if Gavin wanted too kill him he would have done so. Jack looked up when Brock crouched down along with a Hispanic man and a balding older man dressed in a lab jacket, "Where's your doctor?"

"Right here," The Doctor said motioning for his younger assistant to help him. She was in her twenties with her hair braided back, other than that she is beautiful for a younger woman she almost looked like she was in her mid thirties. "Doctor Stevens, that's Alice and Martinez is the town's Sergeant if you would."

"Just a school teacher," Martinez said helping Alice get Nathan up. "Brock they have been checked out?"

"No we wanted them too meet Gavin first," Brock said looking at Nathan. "Guess we don't have too say watch him."

"Guess not," Jack looked over his shoulder too Garrett covering Sara's ears he moved his hands off and Sara walked over too Nathan with a face of confusion. Garrett managed too cover her ears so she didn't hear the scuffle. Jack grabbed her hand lightly and the group began to march over too the doctor's office. Doc Stevens seemed like a very ok guy along with Martinez and Alice so Jack made a mental note too stay around this group. Darius was right about the groups, they will force some things out of you. Jack and company entered Stevens' clinic and got too the infirmary. A dark brown haired woman stood in her wife beater and black slacks.

"Doc what happened too Nathan," the woman asked looking at the beaten young man.

"Who do you think," Stevens said with a dark tone. It was obvious to Jack that Gavin wasn't well liked by the community and that can eventually lead too a riot if Gavin isn't careful. Jack helped lay Nathan down and he straightened up his exhaustion kicking in more than he knew. "Alright Jack, tonight I am going to have to say you sleep in here until we can find you a building, apartment, or something for you too hunker down in."

"Hey I am going to do my Patrols," Martinez said looking at Jack and his three other companions. "Brock you want to come along?"

"Sure," Brock said beginning too walk away. The two left the room and Alice started to examine Sara.

"Sandy did you need something," Stevens asked and Sandy nodded.

"Yeah the Wilkerson's need too see you when you get a chance," Sandy watched him take care of Nathan. "If you want I can clean up his wounds while you do that?"

"Sure thanks," Stevens said walking out of the room picking up a messenger bag on his way out.

Sandy started too dab the wet cloth on Nathan's face having the man wince more than when the doctor was doing it. He wanted to guess bed side manner wasn't her strong suit as he watched her work. Her face seemed indifferent about the man but he guessed she must have seen some things as the scar on her eyebrow proved it. After watching her for a little Sandy turned too face him with her face not changing an inch, "Well do you want too take a picture, it lasts a whole lot longer."

"I am sorry it's just," Jack approached her with his palms facing her. He grabbed onto her hand and rag lightly and tapped Nathan's wounds lightly and Sandy started to catch on quickly. "Just the way you were doing it just ticked in my head."

Sandy looked at Jack with curiosity and down too her hand which Jack still held in his own. He quickly let go, "Uh sorry, I have a daughter so bedside manner 101 is embedded into my mind."

"Uh huh," Sandy nodded and turned in her chair to get back too work.

Jack stuffed his hands into his pants and walked over too Darius, Garrett, and Sara. He trusted the two men around his daughter as he had a tendency to have Garrett take care of while Darius and him took care of the riff raff, walkers, and on the one time, another human. Jack looked at himself in the mirror and he saw his strong jawed, handsome face covered in an unshaven bearer from the couple of months that wrecked the four of their hearts with grief, sorrow, misery, anger, fear, and a longing for the old times. Jack turned his head too Darius as the man was trying toget Jack's attention, "Hmm?"

"I asked what do you think of this place," Darius said slightly annoyed due too the fact that Jack zoned out. Too Jack Darius was his enforcer, yeah they all mainly used melee weapons of late but Darius tend too crack skulls a lot faster, and was a quick thinker.

"Well there is a definite split between Gavin and a lot of people," Jack said crossing his arms. He thought of seeing Gavin beat Nathan up again and he shook the thought off as his eyes trailed too Nathan and Sandy. "Stevens, Brock, Martinez, Nathan and Alice all seem too be good people and we still haven't asked around for Andre so if we all agree we can stay."

Garrett leaned back in his chair with a sigh. The man was about two years younger than Jack and he had already seen his fair share of death so Jack guessed his answer was stay. Garrett seems too be with most of Jack's decisions as they still want too try and hold on too a part of who they were and Jack is ok with that, having Darius evens it out with decision making because neither of the two are afraid too speak their minds, "Well I say stay until we find something better."

Jack turned too Darius and the redneck's tired face smiled, "Well I know both of your answers and frankly I am just too tired too give an argue. I'm with you guys."

"Yeah we stay," Sara cried out with glee having Sandy look over too the group mostly at the little girl.

\- Disclaimer -

I don't own any characters in the story except for Jack and Sara (More will be created as the story progresses.) Story and characters are loosely based on the Walking Dead comics and the Mobile Video game The Walking Dead Road too Survival.

-Notes-

So I rather enjoy the walking dead mobile game and since it is right in the comic universe and there is plenty of space for an AU I will work on this. TTG characters WILL appear as I have already mentioned Andre from the first episode and there will be some light bending too introduce some characters that are unknown or just absolutely want them in the story. Please comment if you feel like it and thank you for reading the first chapter with more fast approaching.


	2. A Dark Shadow

Jack grunted as he slammed a hoe into the dirt. It had been a whole month since Jack, Sara, Darius, and Garrett entered Woodbury's numbers and they were already pulling their weight more than anyone else would be their guess. The trio didn't find Andre nor did anyone ever hear the name but instead they decided too stay since Gavin wasn't that bad of a leader. Jack brought up the hoe again and he struck the dirt sweat rolling off his chin. He straightened up too see the newest person he ended up befriending. Ethel Davison, a woman in her Mid fifties she was looking early forties as the only sign of aging was in her face where some wrinkles have appeared due too her thirty some years of kissing cancer sticks. He learned a lot about the woman in the two weeks he has worked with her, she had three husbands two died in active duty, and her third passed away from brain cancer. She served in the a army for four years, six kids, and she loves her tomcat that was lazily laying in the sun happy as can be.

Jack turned too see Sandy, Darius, Garrett, Brock, Nathan, Barker and Martinez walking back through the gates all of them looked exhausted. Ethel nodded giving him permission to go talk too them as pretty much he was going stir crazy just taking care of the small farm they keep towards the back of the town. Jack nodded in thanks and he started over. He looked at Brock as he was checking the rounds in his M16. The forty year vet was always doing something while his son Todd stayed in their apartment. Both Jack and Brock grew too be close friends within the month as Brock allowed Garrett, Darius, Jack, and Sara too sleep in his three room apartment until Woodbury cleans out the next section and expands once more.

Jack kept his jogging pace as he looked at Nathan. The man was in his late twenties and he seemed too be the laid back jokester and thankfully their neighbor. He surprised Jack as he originally lived four blocks from Jack's house in Atlanta and yet they never once seen one another. His eyes trailed too Sandy, she was indeed a shelled up person but with Jack, Darius, and Garrett working around her she has been slowly opening up too them. Martinez was an open book, he was a gym teacher that ended up loosing his entire school too this unfortunately made him much much stronger as sad as it sounds. Barker Jack doesn't even want too talk too much less see, "Hey guys what's happening out there?"

"Well with this heat the walkers are stinking more and they seem to be attracted to our beautiful musk," Nathan reached into his left breast pocket pulling out a couple shotgun shells.

"I think they would be more attracted too Sandy then because she doesn't sweat much," Jack smiled and he caught a small smile on Sandy's face. He looked too Garrett and something was turning in his head. "So how bad is it out there?"

"Well we keep telling the military idiots that we are getting hounded with walkers and until we get them away from the walls we can't expand but," Darius started and Barker started to march off. Martinez walked away to get ammo. "They do that. It's like they want us to get killed out there or they aren't fucking caring enough."

"Or they are so far up each other's asses they don't know which way is out," Nathan said looking around. "If you don't mind I am going too rest up for three hours before they send us out there."

Nathan started off on his own and Jack looked at the others, "C'mon Ethel baked a pie yesterday night and she still has it if you guys are hungry."

The group walked over too the small farm and Ethel was setting up for lunch. She turned and smiled then spoke with her sweet Tennessee accent, "Jack I see you brought the two new gentle men and both Brock and Sandy, how are you two."

"Oh you know Miss Ethel," Brock took off his military cap. He smiled with a charming expression on his face. Jack could have swore Ethel had blushed. "Just being tossed back out into another war."

"Well I ain't tossin no one out into no war without at least feeding them," Ethel laughed as she motioned them into the two story house and too the dining room. "Now just gimmie a second and I will get you some plates set up. Originally it was just going too be Rufus, Jack, and I havin lunch but this will do even better. Who like Pecan Pie?"

"Miss Ethel you are a woman after my heart," Garrett chuckled giving Ethel a good laugh. Jack left the head of the table for her and he sat across from Sandy and Brock with Garrett too his left and Darius too the far end of the table. Ethel came back with multiple plates and Jack helped her set them onto the table and walked into the kitchen. The good thing about Ethel's tiny farm is that whatever she grows she gets first pickings and then hands it too the food stores. She loaded a up a few baskets of miscellaneous vegetables, and grabbed a plate of chicken breasts.

Ethel before all of this was a well stocked woman. She learned how too can items, preserve meats without a fridge, dry meats out into jerky, even was frugal with cooking, on top of being a farmer if she was in charge of the food they wouldn't have to make food runs weekly. Jack picked up the pecan pie and he noticed a M9 on the counter. He shook his head knowing she had more hiding along the house. He walked walked the pie in and a basket of fruits placing them on the table, "Jack go on sit down, I got to get the final piece."

Jack did as he told and he sat down. They all waited patiently as Ethel came back in with a steaming pan in her hands. Jack's eyes widened as he saw that she had a loaf of bread in it. Everyone else must have been surprised as Brock looked at her, "How did you?"

"It's called beer bread," Ethel laughed sitting down placing some raw vegetables. "What are y'all waitin for dig in."

"Thank you ma'am," Darius said with a smile.

"My lord," Garrett said looking at Darius causing everyone too stop. "That might be the first time in a couple of months I have heard you say something nice."

The group began too laugh as they started too eat occasionally stopping for a good laugh created by Garrett, or a good war story from Brock. As they continued Jack caught some flirting glances between Ethel and Brock helping Jack completely forget of their current situation outside Woodbury's current walls, "Hey Jack how did you guys all meet up?"

Brock asked and Jack suddenly stopped chewing on a piece of chicken and Garrett looked at the ex deputy with his eyes wide. Jack caught a glance too Darius and the man had balled up his fist around the spoon that he had in his hand. Jack placed the spoon down and he wiped his trimmed beard, "That's uh-. That is a rough story that none of us are too proud of."

"Oh," Brock said not realizing the trio was this effected by his question.

"He lost his wife almost a half hour after we all met up man," Garrett looked at Brock. Almost instantly the joyful feast they were having was cold, Brock bowed his head thinking that was it but Garrett continued. "Darius lost his little brother, and I lost a good friend. Like Jack said, not one of our better moments."

Jack placed a rag over his plate and stood up. He felt Ethel brush her hand across his wrist as he walked into the kitchen grabbing two plates. He came back and stocked them full of items then lightly put a piece of cloth over them, "I am taking these too Todd and Sara. I will be back too help clean up."

"I will help," Sandy said standing up. She began to walk over and lightly took one of the plates everyone was silent and Jack need to think to himself so he walked I silence. He thought of his wife's soft lips, beautiful face, green eyes, even the perfume she used to wear. He kept walking smiling slightly about the good memories he thought about her face twisted in shock, horror, and pain gripping her bloody wrist looking at him. He shook the thought out of his head and looked at the plate in his hands.

After walking three blocks Sandy let out a sigh, "You know long before all of this started I had a sister, she was hooked on a lot of bad things and our father gave her one last chance. I ended up nursing her back to health and got her a job… Then I killed her."

Jack looked at Sandy with surprise and she must have sensed his thoughts as he looked forwards. Sandy looked down, "Yeah she was one of them. When everything was going down on of her friends took refuge in the basement and both my father and I thought little of it until she took a hot dose and died. I went down there to find my sister feasting on her 'Friend'. Payback I guess. I know just by your face but I keep telling people you have to make the tough choice and you don't think about it, it just happens and you move on, then when everything is over you think about it, because that is all you can do."

"Your father," Jack looked over to Sandy catching her attention. "What happened too him?"

"He never really accepted that my sister was one of them and he thought I killed her," Sandy took a deep breath. "Then one day I found him on the roof and he jumped. So I couldn't stay there and I ran, that is how I got here."

They walked in Silence and finally got too the room handing Todd the two plates as they just wanted to get back too Ethel's. As they passed the gates they heard a commotion and ran over to see three men walking in, one with a rather heavy bag. Jack glared at the trio especially at the two brothers as he felt something was off about them. He glared at Phillip as his stomach was screaming for him to draw his gun and shoot the man where his stood completely ignoring Brian but his gut was also screaming to take Darius, Garret, Sara, Brock, Sandy, and everyone else and run, but for the first time ever, he suppresses the urges and turn his back on them not realizing he was making the biggest mistake since his wife's death.

-Notes-

Thank you for the review and yes I will be accepting some OC's. If you have a template or such to use then go ahead and send it too me VIA PM. I also want to say thank you all for reading the series and I hope you enjoy them. The next chapter won't be as dry as I was focusing on characters in this chapter.


	3. Homemart

Rain, to many people it is a bad sign as it either means death, or a terrible omen. Jack leaned his head back as he quite enjoyed the warm water sliding down his face. He looked too his left at Brock as the man was adjusting his rifle. Four days have passed since the trio entered the town and Jack could feel something was up as a member of the trio was squirrelly and it was really off setting. Jack sighed as he looked out too the field, "I don't think we are going too catch much today. They have been doing a good job catching boars and other slow moving critters that the town has actually been having some protein problems."

"Yeah," Brock sat up with a groan. He looked at Jack with a smile. "So quick question, why are you sitting here in a tee and shorts."

"Georgia weather," Jack began too climb down from the tree. He got too the ground and landed in a small one inch puddle of water that has accumulated over the squall. Jack's senses were telling him too keep his rifle up more and more as the rain came down harder around them. Brock dropped down and he fell too one knee as it was obvious he was sprive for his age. Brock stood up and the rain was coming down to Jack it felt like hail and the deafening covered Brock's sentence leaving the two just standing trying to figure out what to do next. Visibility fell too nothing as the rain blocked their sight.

Jack's eyes were now on high alert as he tried to see their surroundings suddenly his fox like senses kicked in and he could smell rotting flesh. Pulling his knife from the belt his eyes were darting from side to side trying to find it. Little warning was all Jack got as a walker dove at him. From first glance it wasn't a fresh one as it's face was sagging due too the rain, and the snow did damage too it's body as well. From it's clothing it used too be a woman, Jack's nose twitched and he sunk his blade into it's face seeing another get dropped from Brock's rifle butt smashing it's fat face in.

The rain began to lessen and Brock was laughing, "Georgia weather huh? Well I now know why you are wearing shorts, my cargo pants are getting heavy."

"Yeah well next time you should keep that in mind old man," Jack smiled as the two started too walk through the drizzle. It wasn't much that the rain was soaking them that made the two slow down, it was the fact that the rain flooded most of the area around them saturating the earth too a point where they began too sink in the mud. They finally got too their destination, a small camp site that they found on their hunting party as a meet up point. Nathan and Mitchell Jr were already waiting for them with only a few rabbits. "Hey any sign of Garrett and Darius?"

"Most likely strangling one another," Nathan chuckled. The bushes beside them rustled and both Sandy and Barker showed up. Following them was Martinez and a rather hefty man they picked up in their merrily band of misfits that Barker was always leading around. "Sup Gabe see you guys scored a Buck."

Jack looked past the burly man too see that the two had in fact picked up a seven pointer. Gabe who seemed fact was actually a well decent mix of fat and muscle so with Martinez's help they had it tied up on a sled, "Yeah popped him before Martinez could."

"-see I told you it was this way," Garrett said angrily as he ducked out of the bushes. Darius stepped out with a small doe across his shoulders and he looked at the others before dropping it at his feet. "Sorry for being late.

Jack was about too respond but his radio caught his attention, "Oh Jackie boy."

"Yeah go ahead Gabby."

"Sorry to bug yah Hun but we have a problem with one of our generators and seeing you guys are the closest too the Homemart I was wondering if you could be a dear and pick us up a new one," Gabby's personality was a slice of fruit cake just like the way she was too everyone outside the walls. Gavin had the heavy set woman man the radios since she was working for county dispatch back before the turn.

"Sure thing," Jack confirmed it with Barker. "We will be sending back some guys from the hunting trip with some venison and three sets of rabbits feet. You want some expired ding dongs while I am out there?"

"If you would be so kind," Gabby laughed on the radio bringing a smile to Jack's face. "Alright there Sugga you be safe out there."

Jack watched as Gabe picked up the doe and dropped the body onto the sled then both he and Martinez began to walk off. Jack patted Darius' arm signaling that he should take lead with barker. Nathan got behind them whistling occasionally now through the mist like rain. Jack turned too his left and smiled when Sandy caught up to him while Garrett and Brock took position behind him. The group walked in silence not really wanting to talk to one another due too the warm rain but they knew their march of silence had too break sooner or later, "Hey Jack when is Sara's birthday?"

"Dunno, by now it might be either tomorrow or next week," Jack said up too Darius as he asked the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Wonder if she has kept track of the days," Darius asked as they kept their pace.

The group fell silent once more and Jack guessed as Nathan began to hum ninety nine bottles of beer. They group came up too the highway and stopped at a quadcab dodge ram. Brock busted the window unceremoniously and Nathan got too work on hot wiring the vehicle. It roared too life and Barker climbed into the driver seat while Nathan too the passenger seat with Garrett in the center since the shifter was on the wheel. Mitchell, Brock, and Darius took the back seat while Jack and Sandy climbed into the back. Jack's rifle rested on the side of the truck and he held it with one hand and rested the other on the flooring. Sandy sat down and her hand was next too Jack's and with each bump it jumped farther and farther up his hand till it was completely on top of it.

Jack noticed Sandy's hand but he didn't say anything about it as he ruled it off as the truck bouncing around. The vehicle turned off to a small industrial street with a few strip malls and two gas stations. Slowly maneuvering through the vehicle wrecks Sandy drew her 357 while Jack stood up placing one elbow on the roof he scooped out the area. Spotting the Homemart was easy, few walkers wandering the parking lots and the occasional standing face first against the building caught Jack's attention. Jack patted the roof and Barker pulled off allowing everyone too unload, "How do you want to do this Barker?"

"Shoot em up," Barker pulled out his rifle and slapped a fresh magazine in it. Brock Darius and Garrett looked at Jack and he nodded. "What's wrong?"

"We make too much noise and we attract what's around here in a one mile distance," Jack said voicing his opinion. Barker walker up too him and smiled. Jack pondered for a minute what the back lash would be if he tied Barker up and left him outside. The thought left his mind as Barker pushed him against the truck.

"Listen to me you shit," Barker pushed harder and Jack's hand went up too his pistol. Brock raised his M16 and Darius' camo pistol was leaving it's holster. "I'm in charge, not some washed up cop, but a real, all American bad ass you got that."

Jack's hand went up and he motioned for everyone too stand down, "I got it."

Barker sneered and roughly pushed Jack against the truck walking away. Jack adjusted himself and he started too follow. Everyone was silent not really sure what too say or do as Barker seemed too piss everyone off with that stunt. Everyone got too the parking lot and Barker raised his rifle squeezing the trigger for a three round burst dropping a walker. Jack reluctantly brought up his 700 and fired a round into the skull of a teenage walker. Brock's M16 fired in single round shots taking down one walker at a time. Sandy and the others joined the firing line and the walkers were quickly dispatched as far as Jack could see.

"Get moving," Barker said stepping over a walker's body. Brock's eyes were trained on the walkers on the ground, sometimes a good 7.62 round can sever the spinal column but the walker's head could still bite. Jack felt the rain let up but that didn't stop his determined glare at the Homemart, why was the walkers hanging around the door and windows? He kept his weapon trained on it while watching his step. Sandy's revolver barked and a walker that was pinned stopped moving, "Your good with that revolver."

"Was my dad," Sandy sneered as they kept walking towards the Homemart and Jack wished he was looking at a side door because something darted out of the corner of his eye behind a dumpster. His rifle snapped too it and more movement at the door and he brought his rifle too the source. A middle aged man stood in a long coat looking at everyone.

"Oh thank you," he started to walk towards them and Darius brought his pistol up. "We have been locked in there for two weeks just trying too keep away from the biters and my people started to get antsy and well… Your standing over half of them."

Jack looked down and then looked up. Some of the walkers looked a good week or two old but that didn't mean that Jack fully trusted the guy. He began too lower the rifle and Sandy as well. Barker looked at Jack, "What the fuck is your Major malfunction?"

"You let us in," Garrett frowned not sure if this was the right idea was written on his face.

Jack turned too the man and his heart sank as he saw some planks and boards moving exposing a few people with guns. Bullets began to fly and Brock was the first too return fire as Jack tossed Sandy and Garrett behind a burnt out car. He turned too see Jim plunging a knife into Mitchell's neck and looking the poor boy in his eyes as he pulled it out and dropped him onto the ground. Nathan roared as he fired his shotgun wildly towards Jim. Jack tackled him behind a road barrier as Darius took cover there. Nathan's rage filled eyes glared at Jack, "You killed Mitchell!"

"He's right Jack," Darius glared at his friend forming a knot in his stomach. "We should have told him too fuck off."

"Now's not the time," Jack watched a chunk of debris fly off of the barrier and he growled adjusting his rifle. Brock's M16 was still barking after a quick reload the retired military man was reverting too his old ways making his way up too the building. Jack squeezed the trigger dropping a gun man at a window and he gave Brock and Barker the chance to get too the building. Barker stuck his rifle into the window and let out a large burst from his rifle followed by screams of terror. "Sandy Garrett cover me!"

"Gotcha," Sandy called out and when a trio of rounds came from her pistol and a good spray from Garrett's SMG Jack used that time to make a sprint for the right side of the building where the only exit was a fire exit.

Jack's back ground against the concrete building and he kept his rifle up. Two bodies lay in the alley between this building his back was too and a wood fence. He kept moving till a small alcove was visible. Keeping his back too the building he saw a sole a second too late. A tan man dove from out the side of the building with his knife ready to strike, jack's instincts kicked in and the butt if his rifle connected too the elbow of the man then he used the hole weapon too push him too the ground.

Jack brought up his rifle and the man that attacked him dropped the only weapon he had on him, a screwdriver, "Please don't… Jim he forced us too attack you guys, it's either that or we were fed too the walkers. Please…"

Jack lowered the rifle slightly and he looked briefly behind him. The man seemed like he was ready to fall over dead. He shivered slightly and Jack crouched down, "You stay here, and you might get hurt, any place for you too hunker down at?"

"Oh thank you yes yes I know of a place," the man seemed happy that he wasn't going too die today.

"Then go," Jack stood up and took the screwdriver with him. The man seemed too take the words like they came from the mouth of whatever holy being he believed in because he was running off the second Jack made his way too the door. Jack paused briefly as he took a deep breath glad he didn't pull the trigger. He readied himself as he brought up his foot too kick in the inward swinging door.


	4. In the name of

Jack kicked the door into the Homemart and his nose instantly crinkled from the smell of rotting produce. It was dark, his eyes were taking their sweet time adjusting so Jack closed the door knowing that it was behind him he was able too find another way of egress if things got too hairy. He was in a kitchen is what he gathered, so that meant he was close too the entrance. He brought up his rifle and he heard the occasional pop of a revolver or a bolt action rifle meaning they weren't fighting well trained people. He cracked the door open just enough too tell him the exit was there and he placed the screwdriver in the hinge keeping it from closing.

He started too make his move sliding across the wall too get a view on the shooters. Four of them were left and there was a lot of non combatants just huddled together looking at the fighters in fear some with the occasional glare of disgust. Jack brought up his rifle and he shot someone in their arm forcing the others too turn too his darkened cover and the non combatants too scream in fright, "Put your weapons down, we have your flank and we will kill you if you don't comply."

To be honest Jack didn't want too kill anyone else, he put down a total of three people since this all began and now he didn't want too kill anyone else. Most of them put down their weapons except for one person. The main entrance buckled in as Barker saw the pretty much a kid maybe a seventeen year old still with the gun. He squeezed the trigger too his rifle spraying the young man with a spray of bullets. The young man's body fell back on a woman around his same age and she screamed in horror as he gurgled on his own blood and died.

Jack slammed his rifle into Barker's side having the man grunt in pain then look at Jack with a 'what the fuck' look. Jack responded quicker than Barker and he slammed the rifle butt back into Barker's nose. The former military man fell back onto the wall dazed. Brock, Sandy, and Darius came walking in with their weapons up and all but Darius lowered theirs, "What happened?"

"They," Jack started but Darius brought up his pistol too the non combatants. Jack slapped it down glaring into his friend's eyes. "They surrendered!"

"Yeah and I say an eye for an eye," Darius said bringing back his pistol only too have it slapped away again by Jack. Garrett walked in with Nathan and they saw the two squaring off. "Damn it Jack they killed Mitchell!"

"That was the other guy Darius no them," Sandy said looking at the kids.

"Damn it man they have kids," Garrett said trying too chime in.

"We came here for a generator and random supplies," Jack let go of the pistol and turned too the people that were cowering from them. "Get out of here."

Jack watched the people grab what they could and run in fear. The former police man walked over too the bodies and began to stab them in the head with his pocket knife. Most of them were just young members and a few middle aged men. Jack paused seeing a teenager with a bullet in his skull and a .22 in his hands. Saddened by this he began too collect the guns and ammo on them stuffing them into his backpack with a scowl. He turned too see Garrett, Sandy, Brock picking off the shelves of what they can find. He paused catching Sandy's eyes and he put a thumbs up indicating he was alright. Sandy shot a small smile back too him and went back too work.

"Jack listen," Darius said catching his attention. He pivoted his foot and stood up too see the redneck. He was scratching the back of his neck with a frown. "For the past half hour or so I have been thinking, the heat of the moment got too me, I didn't mean those actions it's just-."

"Hey Darius," Jack pointed at the hardware section too a generator. He started to walk over too it and Darius followed behind him feeling that his apology was going in heard. Once they were out of earshot Jack crouched down fiddling with the machinery to check it over. "No need too apologize. Honestly most of what happened here is on me and Barker. He should have chose a better known location and I should have made a better choice." Jack looked up too see Darius try too object but Jack was a fast talking piece of work sometimes. "Plus we can't have the others think that you change your mind like a little bitch? Or are you one?"

"Watch whole you call bitch," Darius clenched his fists and the two stared at one another for a little bit and began to chuckle with one another.

"Come on let's get this gennie back too Woodbury," Jack walked into the back grabbing a squeaky Dollie pulling it over too the redneck. The two quickly picked it up with some effort and placed it on the metal wheeled object. They began too pull the rolling over too the doors where the others were gathering with rucksacks varying in size on how full they were meaning they were going too have a successful run, and that made Jack sick.

Back before all of this Jack always was the neighborly type and helped anyone he could out often volunteering for community projects and such, then the turn forced him too literally kill someone over a can of beans so his daughter wouldn't die. The world hasn't been fair towards his small group and anyone else that came too close too them. Honestly he hates the fact that now he has too rob someone of food and water too survive but his daughter needs him and he will not let anyone take his life or impede he from taking care of her. He walked over too the door and the moment he placed his hand on it a voice called out, "Hey you guys! Thinking of leaving!"

Jack's ears rang as a bullet tore through the glass door narrowly missing Jack's chest and struck Brock. The Veteran growled in pain as he clutched his arm. The group took cover and Jack saw the shooter, Jim.

"You should have ran you prick," Darius called out as he pulled Nathan back. Jack heard the barrage of small arms fire consisting of twenty twos and nine millimeter rounds striking the building.

"Jack tangos coming trough the side," Brock drew his pistol and dropped two men running in. His 1911 barked twice more at the doorway followed by a cry of pain. "They got knives so I think the last of the armed men are outside!"

"Barker," Jack looked at the militant. "You Sandy, Darius, and Brock lay a suppressing fire while Nathan, Garrett, and I will hit their flank."

Barker nodded and he stood up spraying whomever he could through a gap in some wood boards. Jack scooped up his rifle and made his way too the door. Both Nathan and Garrett kept too his back giving Jack a sense of security but a lump fell in his chest as he stepped over a young woman's body too get too the door. Jack set up in the doorway looking at Nathan and Garrett, he nodded too them making his move as he stepped out the door aiming his rifle down the alley too a member of Jim's group with a walker's head chewing into his stomach and another tearing out the man's throat. The whole scene made Jack both sick and thankful that it was him and none of Jack's group.

A cabbage smashing sound made Jack turn around too see Garrett beat down a walker preparing his bat for another swing. The alley way was a walker feast as the people Jim sent too attack Jack's group weren't running into the Supermarket to attack Jack's group, but too escape the walkers coming too the sound and smells of a free meal from behind the store, the sight of this mad Jack think what happened too the people he spared. His concentration was broken the moment a walker took it's attention off of a half eaten man too another all you can eat lean muscle course. The walker's reward for looking at Jack was Garrett's spiked baseball bat caving in it's skull.

Jack's heart skipped a beat as Garrett slammed the door shut and the trio ran too the front. The attention to Jack's group was diverted as Jim's people began too attack the walkers out of mutual fear. The closer people too the building had little time too react as they were swarmed and ripped apart one by one as Jack zeroed his line of sight onto Jim. Garrett started too divert the walkers away from Jim as Jack and Nathan charged the man. Jim squeezed off a round having it almost strike Jack but it was just blink luck or animal instinct that told him too drop too a knee.

Jack brought his rifle up and squeezed the trigger just before a blond man kicked the rifle aside having the round bore into a broken down vehicle. Jack looked up as he grabbed his pistol with lightning quick thinking he pushed off the ground pushing the blond man's sidearm aside and then squeezed four rounds at point blank into the man's chest. Jack let go of the man and he turned into Jim's fist. The meaty hand connected into Jack's jaw line sending him backwards onto the ground clutching his chin and watching his side arm slide away, "You know, you put up a good fight."

Jack rolled onto his back too look up at Jim's revolver pointing right at Jack's skull, "But you were never going to win."

Nathan's shotgun pointed at Jim's skull and he squeezed the trigger making Jack close his eyes waiting for the echoing boom but nothing happened. Jack's eyes opened too see that Nathan was equally confused and Jack instantly saw the problem, a jam. Nathan quickly recovered and slammed the back of the shotgun into Jim's shoulder and the revolver went off sending gravel scraping across jack's face and his left ear ringing.

Jim roared and punched Nathan with the same force sending the slender man sprawling out onto the ground and his shotgun clattering away. Jim's revolver pointed at Nathan's back and for a slit second he thought the revolver would fire killing the young man but a split second Jack saw movement and out of now where the same Hispanic male that Jack met earlier and spared dove at Jim slamming a knife into his arm causing it too jerk too the left and fire harmlessly too the ground. Jim roared in a mix of Anger, and pain as his left hand slugged the man too the ground and went too try and pull the knife out.

Jack regained most of his bearings as he managed get his knee under him and spring forwards knocking Jim forwards. Jim's revolver skid away from them and Jack began too crawl forwards too get it but Jim had other plans. As jack's finger's brushed the grip Jim latched onto Jack's belt pulling him beneath the obviously stronger man. Jack's arms went up blocking a strike too the face that might have killed him if it wasn't for his reflexes. Nathan's arm wrapped around Jim's neck and he made a failing attempt at a choke hold. Jack used this too make another crawling attempt only too fail once again as Nathan's thumb made a sickening pop and then the young man's cry of agony was silenced by Jim's meaty fist.

Jack once again managed too get a grip on the revolver Jim dove at him. Two shots roared out and Jim held his throat as blood squirted out as he wobbled. Jack lowered the rifle as he was sure the dying man would give up but he was wrong. Like a bear sensing it's death Jim grabbed the knife in his arm with his free hand then ripped it out ignoring any pain that followed and plunged the knife into Jack's shoulder. Jack felt the cold steel pierce his skin and brush against his collar bone and in a fit of frustration and anger Jack put the revolver under Jim's jaw and pulled the trigger blowing the man's brains out the top and leaving a blood splatter across the side of Jack's face.

Jack dropped his head back and let the rush roll off of him as he recounted the death toll that he has committed all in the name of 'survival'. He looked over too the Homemart as Barker and the others came out looking for their people and watching the last of Jim's group run off. Jack tried too push Jim off of him but with Jim's huge dead weight and Jack's now knifed arm, it wasn't happening. Jack laid his head back once more and saw the Hispanic man walk right over and start too roll Jim over, "Can we call us even since I saved you?"

"Correction," Jack pushed with his good arm and heard the bark of Barker's and Brock's rifles cutting down the walker population. "You still owe me one and now Nathan owes you one."

"Alright I can work with that," the man said with a smile. After Jim was off of Jack he looked at the knife in Jack's shoulder with a frown.

"Jack," Jack extended his good hand and the man took it with a strong grip and nodded.

"Cyrus Bates," the man said with a smiled. He was about too say something else but Sandy's revolver went too his temple causing his eyes to widen with fear.

"Get away from him or I blow your head off," Sandy said with a growl. Jack looked up at her glare and he saw that she was beyond pissed.

"Hey Sandy," Jack put his hand on the revolver and put his thumb on her wrist pulling up her hands and the gun. She instantly looked at Jack and her eyes landed straight on the knife and the blood seeping out of it. Her face was mixed with confusion, rage, and joy but Jack wanted too make sure she knew what was going on. "Cyrus here saved Nathan's life. He was just passing by and he heard the gunshots, it's alright, Nathan Garrett and I are ok."

Sandy looked away for a second and she looked back at him with her cheeks a little red, "Idiot I only did that because Sara still needs you."

Jack smiled and let out a breath of pain and relief, "Jack, man you gotta calm down with these injuries dawg."

Jack looked up at Garrett and chuckled, "And you gotta stop running off with a horde of walkers after you, might have to start giving you a nickname."

"Yeah like what," Garrett twirled his bat with a grin.

"Black Friday," Jack chuckled and Sandy let out a snort trying to strife a laugh and Cyrus let out a nervous chuckle.

"Aw man," Garrett rolled his head back still looking at Jack as if to say something stripy different from what he was about too say. He laughed shaking his head. "Not sure if I should take the compliment or shrug off the joke."

"I think you should definitely take it," Nathan groaned sitting up. "Everyone would want a piece of you then."

"Yeah literally and quite physically," Jack smiled clicking his teeth like a walker.

"That's messed up," Garrett laughed grabbing Nathan's thumb and quickly relocating it.

"Fuck," Nathan cried out.

Isabelle shot up from her bed as she thought she heard a gunshot outside her window. She ran over too the window in her underwear and tanktop. The evening Sun sat at the three o'clock position bore down on Woodbury like it wanted too burn them out. She could instantly taste the humid air and sweet pine. Two more gun shots erupted followed by a completely different caliber weapon to return. She ducked down and grabbed her M9 out of habit and slowly slid over too a closet and grabbed a black pair of pants. She slid it on and fasted a belt by the time two more guns entered the fray. She thought it was probably nothing, just some idiot didn't see walkers getting too close too the wall yada yada but she knew it always paid off too be ready just in case. Her dog tags jangled on her chest as she started too climb down the stairs too the apartment complex she lived in hearing more and more gunshots.

Isabelle got too the bottom of the stairs and she saw a young black man people called Carter. She wasn't sure if that was his real name or not but he was one hell of a shot with his 700. Carter's eyes met Isabelle's and he motioned for her too get down, "Something's going down, I just saw that Brian, or Phillip guy put a round into one of Gavin's guys."

"The new guy," Isabelle looked out to a body lying in the street. Automatic fire barked off followed by a cry of pain. Her teeth clicked as her instincts began too kick in. Her mind started too race as she checked the magazine in her 9mm. It was good and her extra mags would be plenty for self defense. She looked out the door and spotted Brock's room's curtain's shut and her eyes widened as she remembered he was out with the Jack character leaving Todd with the little girl Sara, and Susanne too babysit them. "I got too get to Brock's room."

"Hey good idea," Carter chambered a round crouching down. "Old goat's gotta have some better firepower than what we got."

"No," Isabelle drew her knife as she prepared herself. "I owe him a good sized debt, that and there is a little girl up there with her father out and about leaving her alone."

"Shit alright count me in," Carter said with his attitude changing. "Whatcha need?"

"Back up would be nice," Isabelle said. "Though not sure you can keep up with a marine."

"Please I was paid too run," Carter said standing up bringing the rifle up and he scanned the streets walking with his back too the walls. Isabelle kept low as she moved till they were eventually entering the building as the firefight sounded like it was moving closer towards them.

Isabelle ran up the stairs too the third floor of the tennnet building and her fist slammed on the wood door, "Sue, it's Isabelle open up."

"Kay gimme a second," the door opened and Isabelle slid in and Carter followed closely. Isabelle turned too see Susan's wide with fear. "Did walkers get inside the fences?"

"No I think one of the new guys has instigated a fight with Gavin," Carter said as he walked by and checked the window. "Belle what's the plan dawg?"

"This building isn't safe," Isabelle said looking at Sara holding a rabbit and hiding in a corner. She sheathed her knife and walked over the same window watching a small firefight go down the street. "Streets aren't safe either."

"What about Mrs Ethel," Todd spoke up and Isabelle stopped thinking about the woman. "Would she be safe?"

"I don't think some idiot would get the better of Mrs Ethel," Isabelle said not looking away from the window. She thought of somewhere too go and her eyes landed on Doc Steven's clinic. No one would dare attack doc Stevens or Alice because they are the only people in Woodbury with medical experience. Isabelle pointed at the clinic and Carter nodded agreeing with Isabelle's decision. She walked over too Sara and put her gun away giving the kid a big smile. "Hey Sara, remember me? I helped bring you, your dad, and your friends in."

Sara nodded and Isabelle held out her hands, "Can you come with me, I will take you too see the good doctor."

"I like Alice," Sara said I surely as she hugged Isabelle's neck with both hands. Isabelle spotted a pair of ear covers for a firing range and she put them over Sara's ears. "Where's dad?"

Isabelle lifted on of the muffs and rubbed Sara's back, "He will be back shortly."

"We ready," Carter moved too the door.

"Yeah lead the way," Isabelle said moving to herd Susan and Todd behind Carter. The door opened slightly and a hammer too a revolver clicked pointing right at Carter's temple. A handsome man wearing a plaid shirt stuck his head in and when he saw Isabelle his gun went down. "Danny, how is it when shit goes down you never seem too kick the bucket?"

"What can is say," Danny motioned for them too leave. He picked up Sara's rabbit and closed the door behind them following the group. "I am a survivor."

"Alright whatever," Isabelle said still pushing the group along. "We are getting too Steven's."

"Alright," Danny brought up his revolver and scanned behind them. "I went too find Caleb and couldn't find him, nor did I find Martinez. Gabe took up arms with that Phillip guy along with a few others and they are pushing Gavin's group too the gates. Darren went too get Grace and her two boys too safety."

"Typical Darren," Isabelle said as they got too the main entrance. A bullet bounced off the doorway causing everyone too crouch down. "Carter?"

"Across the street," Carter said moving across the doorway as another round just barely missed him. "I can cover you guys but I don't know this guy's exact location."

"I'll go first and then the others," Danny said moving too the door. He looked at the few bits of cover and then back at everyone. "Alright cover too cover then we take the ally too Steven's clinic?"

"Sounds about right," Carter said bringing up his rifle. "Go."

Danny didn't think twice as he dove behind a mail box narrowly dodging a round as it struck the ground behind him. Carter returned fire having Sara let out a whimper on Isabelle's shoulder. Todd ran next followed by two gunshots, then Susan followed by Isabelle. Between the mail box, news stand, and the car that was all the cover they had before they got too the alley. Isabelle heard a gunshot and Carter growl so she turned too see him hopping on one leg. Danny saw it too as he ran out grabbed Carter's arm and fired five shots landing a hit.

The group got too Steven's clinic without any more trouble. Danny banged on the door hard as everyone tried too huddle next too the door. The door opened and Alice looked at everyone with shock and then stepped aside as Danny barged in with Carter in tow. Instantly like a shark Stevens was putting Carter in a wheelchair and taking him too the infirmary not asking any questions while the others came in and Isabelle handed Sara too Alice and locked the door behind them.

"Well shit," Danny said looking out the window.

-Notes-

Hey guys sorry for the wait had some personal things popped up and now that I clear them up I am able to work on the se once more. Again thank you for reading and the next Chapter will be the introduction of the most annoying but second best Villian in the Walking dead universe.


	5. The Govenor

Jack rode in the back of an extra truck they picked up on the side of the road. Cyrus was proving too be very resourceful as he found out the truck died because it's fuses burnt out, so he took some metal and made makeshift fuses. He looked at Nathan knowing that Mitchell was a good friend of his so he wasn't going too take his death well. They rode in silence and Jack's mind was in a million places trying too think what was going on and what they needed. He looked at the country side spotting a walker tied too a telephone pole with a sign saying 'Rapest' nailed too it's chest. Jack snicker about the fact the word was spelled wrong but quickly felt disgusted that they just tied him up too die.

The truck came too a rolling stop as Garrett called out from the cab, "Guys was there a herd near by when we passed through here?"

"No why," Jack sat up and looked over the vehicle and his eyes widened as a herd had seemingly dodged their patrols and wandered into the small snapping area around Woodbury. It was a standard shopping district with attached buildings, and a gas station. The truck began too back up almost running into Brock's truck causing them too move again.

Jack's nose picked them up before he could see them, he turned his head too see another herd coming after them surely but slowly from behind and Brock's truck came too a direct stop as both sides of the road were covered. Nathan called out something and pointed too the direction of Woodbury and Jack saw exactly what cause the young man's mouth too drop.

Walkers of all varieties were marching out of the tree line lazily until they spotted the two vehicle convoy. Jack's stomach lurched as he realized what slowed them down from the rest was the trees making an almost perfect ambush if the walkers could think more than basic impulses Jack would have commended them. He crawled over the supplies and stuck his head in through the window, "Barker we got too get out of here."

"I know," Barker snapped and he glared at the strip buildings. "We take cover there!"

Garrett didn't need any more incentive as he pulled across a grassy median and into the next side of the road then the parking lot. The two trucks dumped their people out and Jack swore he saw Darius face plant it. Jack heard a snarl and the fast walkers were just reaching them. He picked up a tool and jammed it into the walker's skull leaving it behind as he turned too Sandy grabbing his shirt and yanking him too the building. Jack's instinct was too push her inside and slam the door shut behind him but they needed too be careful.

As the group started too clam themselves into a former pharmacy Jack slid too the side of the door and he cursed their bad luck especially after Homemart now this? He thought hard drawing his knife not wanting too draw his gun just out of the fact he may start shooting and bring the worst of them down on the group. He watched Nathan smash a head against the brick pillar then make a break for the pharmacy being the last one it. Jack turned knowing full well his friend could easily make his way in it wasn't until Nathan fell forwards that made Jack think otherwise, "Nathan!"

"Get it off me," Nathan called out and Jack reach down with his free hand and used his weapon against the female walker's eye socket putting it down for good. Brock and Barker pulled him in while Jack started too push the inward swinging door shut but the black masses wanted otherwise.

"Jack," Garrett called out as he slammed his shoulder into the door budging it enough too break a walker's arm as it tried too get the boot of Nathan. Darius began hacking body parts giving the two a chance too shut the door but it didn't latch due too more walker piling on. "Darius help us push man!"

"Sandy find a way out or at least up," Jack called out as even three grown men couldn't hold back the mass of bodies pushing for their way in. Jack closed his eyes as his legs screamed for relief, his shoulder cried for mercy, tendons and muscles screaming in agony trying too keep the door shut. His mind wondered too his daughter and he thought if her future without him and he didn't want that. When Nathan, and Brock began too push on the door they got it too the point that they could get it enough for only fingers too come through. "SANDY!"

"Hold on," Sandy called out and the sound of an empty shelf being pulled called for more walkers but a holy bell too Jack's ears. "Fire Escape hatch here! Guys c'mon!"

"Cyrus," Jack glared at the scared young man. He nodded and started too run too where ever Sandy was. Barker was nowhere too be seen so he must have ran, so that meant for the old man too go. Jack looked over his shoulder at him and he nodded.

The door began too crack under the weight and as Brock left Garrett cried in pain as the door began too open slowly against the four, "Guys now what!"

"Garrett get going once you get up on the shelf call Darius," Jack called out as his boots started too slide form the lack of Garrett's weight. Garrett did as he was told and once Darius left the door started too give and the first child walker pushed through the gap only too receive a bullet from Sandy's gun. The door jarred open and both Nathan and Jack were swung backwards into a shelf having Nathan fall too the ground. Jack drew his pistol and began too fire getting Nathan up and hearing Sandy's cries for Jack and Nathan he dropped the magazine completely and reloaded. "Sandy get too the roof Nathan and I will find a different way up!"

Sandy tried too object but Garrett grabbed her waist and he began too climb having Sandy callout too them. Jack fired twice more and looked around with a single phrase in his head, Now what? He spotted a back door and frowned as it was their best option, "Come on!"

Jack and Nathan fought their way too the door too find too their luck it was an electric lock but it was propped open on someone's body. Unfortunately it was an inward swinging door too a fire exit hall. He bashed his shoulder into it popping something and nearly breaking his arm he ran too the next door finding it locked, than the next, and the next. Jack had almost given up but at the darkened end of the hallway was a ladder. He sprinted down the hall reaching the ladder first he found it had a grate on it with a lock. Cursing once more he brought his pistol up and shot off the lock. He turned too see the horde nearly ten feet from them so he swung the grating and began a climb that felt like he was in slow motion. He got too the top and slammed his hand on the latch feeling a sharp pain the door opened on it's hydraulics and he got through the roof and paused when he heard Nathan scream in fear.

Jack looked down too see the young man furiously trying too kick a hand off of his foot with no prevail. Jack reached down and started too pull him up from his backpack, "Don't let them get me! Pull me up, pull me up!"

Jack started too pull harder and harder but too many masses below him pulling down his friend was too much for the bag too handle and the straps below Nathan's armpits snapped having him fall back first into the eager hands. Jack watched in shock and horror as Nathan cried out in pain as a walker tore of his ear and another bit into his leg. He raised up his hand as if Jack could save him as he began too cry out, "Jack help me! Please help me! Oh god!"

Jack looked at the bag and tossed it up behind him and he reached for Nathan with his hands, "Jack please! I don't wanna die!"

"Nathan," Jack leaned even farther forwards as he brushed his fingers against Nathan's but that was it as the Walker pulled him too the ground instead of above them they began too dig into his mid section coming out with organs and a gore offered face, others leaned over and began too chow down on his upper torso and others on his leg. Jack watched in disgust as a walker grabbed into Nathan's arm that was still trying too reach Jack and took a bit out of his five offering taking all but his thumb.

In a fit of rage, sorrow, and guilt Jack pointed his gun towards Nathan's pleading face and he squeezed the trigger...

Click

Jack looked at his gun and he saw the slide was back indicating he was empty. Jack dropped the gun looking at his friend and watched Nathan be devoured, Nathan's blood coated screams began too fade and Jack still watched as the walkers continued too eat his friend. Jack closed his eyes and began too cry whispering, "I am sorry... I am sorry."

Jack was so wrapped up in grief he didn't hear Garrett's boots bounding over too him, nor Garrett's voice until he drug his friend back away from the escape ladder and attend him down for bites. Jack opened his eyes and he saw his friend and he shrunk up not wanting too say anything too him and Garrett must haves sensed it as he looked over too the others, "Jack's ok!"

"Nathan," Jack croaked as he looked at the hole.

"Shit," Garrett said hearing the noises. He kicked the hydraulic breaching it and forcing it shut with a loud bang then turned too face Jack. He looked Jack up and down and he pulled out a dew rag then placed it on Jack. "I will stall them you clean yourself up brother, we can't have you looking like this, we will get time too mourn him back at Woodbury but right now we need you here and now."

Garrett did as he said he would and went too talk too the group before they came too Jack. He felt sick doing this but as Garrett said they need him here or they were in a prickle. Jack stood up and turned too the others too mention something about Nathan but Sandy dove at Jack and wrapped her arms around him, "Jack oh god are you ok?"

He swallowed the pain and nodded. As he did so Sandy slapped his face and stormed off with a scowl. She was obviously angry with his actions and he could feel it. Taking only a second too recover he looked at the others. It was Barker that spoke up first and Jack just wanted too strangle him for what he said, "Another death on your hands."

"Man fuck you," Garrett said grabbing Baker's Jacket. "Jack must have did everything he could, so fuck you!"

"Well obviously he didn't try hard enough," Barker called out putting more emphasis on the last two words and pushed Garrett off of him.

Jack glared at Barker and he began too march forward grabbing his jacket and hung him over the side catching the attention of walkers as their hands went up as if too receive their meaty morsel of asshole. Jack looked him into his eyes and shook him some before bringing him back and letting go, "How was I supposed too stop that, huh?"

"Jack," Brock put his hand on Jack's shoulder pulling him back and he looked at the others. "Not now."

"Sorry," Jack growled as he looked down in his own pity. Shame was flowing through him and he knew why, some asshole just pulled a a very exposed wound. His mind went else where as he thought of the walker situation. He began too walk over towards the side and saw that now all the attention was getting into the pharmacy and whatever was in there.

Jack frowned until he saw their vehicles were clear, somewhat, about twelve or so walkers were marching around the vehicle seeming unimpressed by the fact that the rest of the Horde was trying too get a bite. Jack pondered for a minute then marched his way over too Nathan's bag and pulled the shotgun out of the makeshift sling, "We can come back for the trucks later with more people, right now we need too focus on getting out of here. There is a power box on the wall below us, we drop down and take off in a sprint and we should be able too make it back too Woodbury on foot."

"Sounds like a plan," Brock brought up his M16 checking it for any problems. Jack couldn't stress how much he wished things went smoother but right now he absolutely needed too get out of there.

Jack was first too move spotting the green box almost immediately and dropped down too it. He raised up the shotgun scanning the area while Darius and Garrett came down next followed by Cyrus, Sandy, then Brock and Barker. The seven began their long jog back too Woodbury as it was pretty uneventful only stopping once too let Brock catch a breather. As Jack neared the gates he knew something was off, speratic gunfire and the walls were unguarded something was off. Jack didn't miss a beat as he began too run for the gates. He reached in with the shotgun and pushed up the wooden beam locking them out and once it was up the doors began too open and a pistol went straight too his head and at the end of it was one of the Blake brothers, "Don't move asshole."

"Brian what the hell is this," Barker snarled bringing up his rifle. Walkers began too come at them from the sides and the rest of the group was about too start defending themselves when more and more people began too aim weapons at them, even Gavin. "Gavin what the hell!"

"Jack you haven't done anything wrong with me so that is the reason why I am going too give you the choice," Brian said glaring at Jack then the others. "Are you with me, or with Gavin?"

Jack paused and he looked at the man, was he honestly purposing that he joins the fight? Jack looked at Gavin's glare and he realized that there was in fact two side right now, and it was clear that Jack had too choose soon. He closed his eyes and thought of how Gavin treated everyone, and how Barker has been acting, it didn't take Jack long too choose.

Everything happened in a blur, Jack brought Nathan's shotgun up and squeezed the trigger sending a wide spray of pellets at Gavin. A few must have hit their mark as Gavin Snarled and ran while Barker used this too charge inside after him. Jack brought his weapon up at Brian an his finger squeezed the trigger slowly but purposely didn't squeeze it far enough too shoot, "Promise you will do better than Gavin."

Jack didn't like the look Brian had smeared across his face but he needed too make sure his daughter would be ok, he had too be sure the people he cared about would be safe, "I promise."

Jack lowered his gun and motioned after Gavin, "Then let's go get that son of a bitch."

"Of course," Brian said turning and going after Gavin and his few supporters left.

Jack turned too the others and Brock nodded in agreement about his choice, Garrett and Darius also seemed too agree. Cyrus shrugged and went along with it and Sandy was ready too hunt Gavin down. Jack followed Close behind Brian and within a matter of minutes Gavin had a bullet in his head, Barker and what remained of Gavin's men were leaving, and everyone was starting too clean house.

-Side note-

Hey all sorry for the leave if absence I have had personal things too deal with so as an apology let me give you a side Villian that will be terrorizing the streets of Woodbury coming in the next two chapters. A send off too hate must be held, may your jokes hopefully improve in death, also I will be coming back through this chapter too fix up some grammar issues I noticed. Enjoy Gator, sorry if it was or is a little... Off I made it tody .. Anyways with the introduction with Danny, Darren, Carter, and soon too be Gracie something may happen in the next couple chapter other than the attack on Ricks group, but who knows, we will see what events transpire, till then I bid you, a farewell till next time!


	6. The Gator Gumbo Special

Gator snorted and spat out a loogie into the river carelessly sucking down a warm Budweiser while his riverboat chugged down it's bio fuel created from pig shit. He chuckled too himself as he looked back too the wheelhouse and cupped his mouth with one hand, "Rod, slow 'er down, Carrie can drift down the current for now."

Rod's buzzed he stuck out the door too the wheelhouse and he have the man a thumbs up before slipping on his trucker hat. Gator liked his seven men crew, not counting him of course, they were all fine specimens of the world today. Rod seemed too be one of the few people down too earth and not like most of the crew he actually cared for the ship. Course Gator shouldn't call the crew his crew because in all it was a nine man boat, Captain George's is in charge but the captain had a bad case of diarrhea so he is currently spending his morning on the shitter.

Gator tossed the empty can over board and he started too walk over too the massive paddles on the back of the boat. He passed Chris and Rocky gambling bullets, something they will never run out of, and Ellen screwing Randall once more. The woman obviously didn't care for the man but saw him as a bit of release and as long as Randall still did his job Gator and Georges didn't have any problems with it.

Gator got too the back of the boat and he heard the familiar sound of Clarence's Banjo. Gator turned too see Clarence plucking away slowly at the instrument, "Clarence every thang aright back here," Gator's thick swamp accent came out stopping their mechanic.

"Everything is a ok," Clarence said as he began too pluck the strings again. "Jeb is currently down below making some of his Tonic, if you want some."

"He makes it around 190 proof more and more," Gator chuckled as he started for the door. "Soona or later that boy will kill us."

"By drowning us in shine," Clarence finished with a chuckle.

Gator went down below and he smiled as he smelled the sweet nectar of Mountain Dew, and not that disgusting crap that people sucked down regularly, pure grade A clear honey from the god's teets Moonshine, "Jeb my boy what is the content?"

"Rated X for pure unadulterated 192 percent," Jeb adjusted his hat and extended a Mason jar too Gator as he approached. "Have a lick."

Gator smiled and showed his browning teeth from chewing tobacco as he took the jar. He took a massive gulp and coughed as the liquid burned not only his mouth nose and throat, but his stomach as well, "That's some good shine kid."

"I try," Jeb smiled as his attention turned too the engine as it completely turned off. "The hell?"

"Rob what the hell," Gator said after he walked over too the intercom.

"Had too cut it off," Rob's Texan accent came back. "Two ferry boats in front of us, we gotta move em."

"Perfect," Gator said as he hoped this stop would be fruitful like the last stop they had too. The Captain normally stays on the boat so when Gator took Jed, Randall and Ellen on shore he found a nice family keeping too themselves, so they broke down the door, killed the father, let Ellen have the kids, and pinned down the teenage daughter and mother. He was proud of Jed as that was his first time and he rather held up nicely taking care of the daughter while Gator and Randall had their way with the mother. They had their fun and came back too a dead body and Jed buckling his pants. Course Gator isn't one too talk as half the crew are misfits, and Georges, Rocky, and Rod will never know what happened too that family, nor all the other stops they had. "Jed my boy you hopin too get another feel for out fun life?"

"Ain't I ever," Jed said scratching his crotch as he turned and grabbed his axe.

"Good boy," Gator said as he began too climb topside. He got up too the top and spotted Chris and Rocky lowering the dingy. "Chris Rocky why don't you all stay on the boat, we got this."

"I would be faster if we take the second," Rocky said dropping his ammo bag in the boat. "You assholes find your own dingy."

"Maybe you didn't hear me bitch," Gator smiled when Ellen drew her knife and Randall tapped his Uzi. "We got this."

"Gator," Georges said walking out of the wheelhouse. "It was my orders."

Gator growled as he just got a massive case if blue balls if Georges was active. He motioned for Randall too go before he turned and started for the second dingy. They didn't like running the damn thing especially since she breaks down every time she is ran but Gator had no choice, "Alright we get the river boat."

"Fine we got the ferry," Chris dropped his MP5 into the boat and climbed in.

Gator really hated them, but damn it if he wanted too take the boat then he would have too make their deaths look like mistakes, and Ferries are normally a good civilian extract boat. Gator laughed too himself once his team of four were loaded onto the dingy.

Gator's hopes increased as he saw something moving in the below deck windows and he just tightened the grip on his knife ready for some fun. As the boat came too a stop behind it Randall jumped on board tying off the dingy he started for a door with Jed. As they began too search the boat anticipation started too rise as the people the I was once on the boat looked more and more like families.

Gator sneered as he and Jed too up at a set of double doors. The two swung them open and Gator quickly realized, Karma, Karma is a bitch in a model's body. As the door swung inwards a whole room if the former people on the boat turned too face them. Gator felt a severe knot in his stomach as he was the first too start back peddling but wasn't the first too turn and run.

Jed soared down the halls leaving the group too find their own way out. Gator slammed his knife into a walker's forehead and kicked it backwards stumbling a few giving him time too turn and run. Randall on the other hand decided that spraying a whole magazine down the hall was the best choice. It was only greeted by the rest of the boat coming out of the wet works. Gator thought hard as they continued too run and Randall still spraying magazine after magazine. Gator had enough as he cut the man's arm, stabbed his knee and took his pistol before kicking him into a hallway chasing after Ellen, Gator swore that he wasn't going too die here, even if it meant the idiots that came with him lives.

He kept running with a savage grin and a hard on as he finally felt that he was now in complete control. They kept running down the halls and spotted Jed running towards them with his eye wide with fear. Gator saw why as a mass of bodies turned the corner looking for their next victim. Gator laughed as he pushed Ellen and Jed into a bedroom before walking in and slamming the door shut.

"Holy shit man they are everywhere," Jed rubbed his hand through his hair looking frantic. "What do we do man!"

"Calm down that is what," Gator sneered looking at the window. He heard the door creak and he grabbed Jed by his collar. "Sorry kid I really liked you."

"Wha-," was all Jed could get out before Gator pushed him into the hallway of awaiting arms. "No!"

Gator laughed too himself as he pointed at the window hearing Jed get torn too pieces, "Swim for it, fuck Georges when we can have something better than a boat!"

But Randall," Ellen said pointing at the door. Gator groaned as he opened up the window seeing the path too the river banks. He turned too Ellen realizing she didn't see what Gator did too Randall. "He got separated and will join up with us later!"

"Ok," Ellen walked over too the window with a face full of insecurity. Gator chuckled too himself finding it still hilarious that Ellen hasn't heard any of his laughing fits. Gator dove into the water and he surfaced splashing his way over too the riverbanks with Ellen reluctantly following. He sneered as he took off too his new goal, a small town named Woodbury.

-Note-

As I promised Gator is the new villin, and Georges will make his return later on dadada, questions concerns comments and best of all ideas for other chapters please let me know in either the reviews or spam if you want too be secret like and not let you ideas be shared with the internet, but don't worry, I can keep secrets. Till next time!


	7. One Month Later

Angela's heart raced as she breathed in the chilling air of the beginning of fall. She clutched her boyfriend's varsity jacket tightly, correction ex-boyfriend, she revoked his boyfriend status when he tried too eat her. She turned her head sharply having her pony tail frail behind her loosely. Her eyes tried too find where the rustling was coming from. She whined in fear as the dim evening light made it much harder too see. She was lost period, she was once part of a larger group until a huge wave of these, dead things decided too tear apart her _camp_ and family. Angela fell on her rear as a ghoul emerged from the brush covered in fresh blood. Angela screamed and took off running again this time she begged it would be safe.

Her lungs screamed for relief as she found a car parked on the side of the road. It was recently driven because when she placed her hand on the hood it was warm, "Someone help me!"

A different walker emerged from the woods it's eyes trained on Angela. She took off running once more down the street looking back too see a total of five ghouls hissing for her. She ran harder and harder still looking back of paying any attention too what was in front of her till she smashed into something. Her eyes widened with horror as an arm wrapped around her shoulders and she screamed. She kept screaming until a bark of a revolver snapped her out of her episode. Angela looked up at a stubby but handsome face of a man standing clad in a leather jacket with a grey wool collar. He kept his glare on the walkers and Angela nearly passed out from the shock of finding someone else.

The man looked behind him and Angela looked over his shoulder too an elderly man in green and an M16 in hand, a black tee shirted man with grey hair, a redneck with a mullet, and finally a young black man with a long red sleeve shirt and a bolt action rifle in hand, "Brock, Carter, Parker, Darius, lay down a suppressing fire and put them down!"

Angela looked over her shoulder once more too see a number between nineteen too twenty five ghouls coming towards them. The five men took aim and began too open fire taking down the ghouls in a hail of bullets. Angela watched in amazement as the man dropped the six round in his revolver and with a reloading cartridge put a fresh six rounds into it. She saw scratched into the revolver a name, Jim, "Darius radio Martinez we found a survivor and heading back too the vehicle, tell him too be careful the woods are crawling with Walkers."

Angela just looked up at the man in awe until two days of nonstop running caught up too her and she passed out in his arm.

"Hey," Jack lowed the young blonde too the ground making she she was still breathing. Jack looked up too the others and he supported her head with his firing arm and moved his fingerless gloved hand too he neck finding a pulse but rapid. He started too check her over for bites, satisfied there were none he picked her up and began walking too the car with her. "Brock you drive, Darius and Carter you two up front."

Jack got too the old sedan and he waited for Parker too drop back the front passenger seat allowing Jack too slide into the bench seat with the woman's torso leaning against his Parker climbed in with her legs and the seat went up so the trio could slide into the front bench seats. Jack felt the vehicle lurch backwards the forwards as they started their way back too Woodbury. Jack leaned forwards and pinched her finger watching it regain color slowly he motioned for Parker too get him a water bottle for when she woke up.

The ride was long and Jack crossed the woman's arms thinking of what must have transpired to her as she was scratched, first degree burns from the sun, bruised, and even bloody. Jack felt her stir and she started too fight him, "Get off me!"

"Hey hey stop," Jack dropped the water and grabbed oth of her arms pulling them behind her. "Listen we are taking you too a town! C'mon you are dehydrated and you need too rest, we aren't going too hurt you!"

"Let me go then," the woman screamed and Jack did just that. She turned and slapped him a cross the face blushing. "I am sorry."

"It's fine," Jack rubbed his reddening check and picked up the bottle of water extending it too her. "Take it slow, got a name?"

"Angela Manchester," Angela said after greedily sucking down the water. Jack saw that she found out it was a mistake as she began too cough repeatedly. Once too took a deep breath she looked at Her jacket and Jack too the moment too look at the others while unzipping his. He draped it over the woman's shoulders and pointed at Brock. "The old man is Brock, good guy. Darius is the mullet festival in the front, next too him is Carter, good runner, even better shot. Finally is Parker, he knows some basic EMT stuff as he was a volunteer, and I am Jack Thompson."

"Thank you for helping me," Angela pulled Jack's jacket shut as she shrunk down. "How did you get the idea too find me, or even look for me."

"That would be the combined efforts of Jack and Darius," Carter said looking over his shoulder at the woman. "You see two days back those two were hunting when they ran into the boarder of your campgrounds. They left in a different direction and found a creek drying up so they crossed it and bagged a 12 pointer. Jack heard the gunfight, they both went too investigate and got too your camp when it was too late."

"Darius and I helped the few who where alive and your father said he fought a group of walkers off while you ran," Jack said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"My dad is ok," Angela said with a smile as she sat up. Jack felt a ball of mass form in his gut and he sighed. Angela looked down defeated. "Oh..."

Jack was about too say something but he felt Angela's head drop onto his shoulder and he looked at the exhausted woman as she slept. Jack looked out the window thinking of Angela's father begging Jack too find her and take care of her. Jack foolishly accepted the promise thinking that was all he had too do, not full on take care of the woman. He thought about Phillip Blake and Jack's stomach rolled as the thoughts of Angela joining his weird fishtank fetish.

Over the month Jack had actually become Phillip's go too guy along with Martinez, Gabriel, and a newer guy Bruce. He out Jack in charge of supply and maintenance so he put Ethel too work as the goddess she was and he took people out on patrols and supply's runs. Phillip, or The Governor as people have started too call him, brought him into his room one day and told Jack about Penny, and the fish tanks leaving Jack dumbfounded before Phillip showed him the two things stating that, 'If you told anyone Jack, I would personally put your head into one of the top tanks and Penny would have a full meal.'

Jack uncomfortably looked at Angela thinking of outcomes that could keep her away from Phillip. Jack adjusted in his seat as he pulled out his wallet and opened it up half expecting too see his credit card, business cards, a few twenties, and his gamestop card but he remembered he removed everything out of it except for his license and social security card. What replaced his random assorted items now were Jim's ID, a photo of Nathan with some of his friends before the outbreak, and A photo of Angela with her father before the outbreak as well. Three faces he forced himself too remember, along with his wife's id, and a tally sheet he frowned. The tally marks indicated the amount of people he has killed, 24 in total, nineteen of them came after Phillip took power.

"Jack we are close," Brock said pointing at the walmart that they used too take supplies from. "Just about ready?"

Jack drew Jim's revolver when he spotted a few walkers hanging around the gates. Jack wasn't ever going too get used too them, almost everyday he would kill a few around the gates, a few people would go out grab the bodies, load them into a truck, dump them in a field and burn them. The outside of Woodbury looked weird, almost as if it was a military compound but since Martinez was put into security it was beefed up and ready too combat walkers and worse. Martinez keeps a tight shift around his people and Jack liked that, but the moment you passed the walls it was weird, almost like controlled chaos was their only way of life. With no forms of entertainment people tried too find something too do, Danny would play darts at the abandoned bar with Jack, Sara played with Gracie's kids, Todd barely left the confines of his room, Darius would drink old beer on a roof top with some people Jack never even heard of while some like Garrett and Carter would play street basketball.

The vehicle stopped and walkers began too drop as Martinez's men began too drop them. The makeshift barricade shifted just enough for the sedan too get through. As they began too unload Jack carried Angela out of the vehicle and spotted Alice and Stevens making their way over, "Who is she, any problems?"

"Angela," Jack said as he placed the young woman into a wheelchair gently. "Her family is gone along with her friends and group."

"Any idea on housing for her," Alice pipped up.

Jack nodded and he pointed too the extended portion of the town. "Take her too my place and I am sure Sara would love too have someone other than Darius and Garrett."

"Could always move in with me again," Brock joked as he started too hand over some of his magazines too the people at the wall. "Be nice too have someone actively helping me in the apartment."

"Would be nice wouldn't it," Jack said walking with Stevens, Alice, and Angela. As they kept going he heard Darius following behind so he slowed down for his friend. "What's your opinion on keeping Angela for now?"

"From what you told me Phillip is a monster," Darius said bringing up a bandana so his voice was muffled. "I would t trust her anywhere near him without one of us near by too make sure she doesn't loose her head."

"Right," Jack nodded seeing Nathan's shotgun over Darius' shoulder he almost smiled but a wave of guilt and regret washed over Jack. They walked in silence and Jack spotted Danny being Danny flirting with Isabelle too no avail as she just kept shooting him down worse then the Luftwaffe over London. Those two seemed oddly fit for one another in Jack's eyes.

They got too the apartment complex and Garrett came out with Darren and Gracie. Jack liked Darren, he was a good egg in a rotten world and incidents seem too was off his back as if he was covered in oil. Gracie on the other hand was sour, loosing her brother and husband before her ultimately made her cold and jump too rash decisions. Garrett held the door open and he looked at the woman with confusion, "Who is she?"

"Only survivor we could bring back from the camp," Jack frowned watching Stevens and Alice wheel her in then make their way too the stairs. "She will be bunking with us for a bit, she will be taking my bed, and what in gods green earth are you doing?"

"Martinez needed a favor," Garrett said adjusting his fishing hat and vest sitting over his long sleeve. "Apparently three men have disappeared near the extension site and we have too go check it out. Mind if we barrow some of the other guys?"

Garrett chewed his thumb thinking of who could have disappeared and how. Most of Martinez's men were well seasoned in combat as he and Jack trained them. He looked at Darius and before he could say anything the man nodded and adjusted the strap on Nathan's shotgun. Jack looked back at Garrett, "Danny and Isabelle are free today, Carter may be up too it and I know Parker is really trying too prove himself."

"Right I will talk too them," Garrett smiled as he patted Jack's shoulder. "Might want too rest up, you have been working for the past nine days, Sara is in the apartment with Max and Sam."

"Take care of my kids," Gracie said walking away with Darren and Garrett.

Jack nodded and he walked inside and climbed the three flights of stairs entering room 303 too be pounced by Sara. She smiled up at her dad and all he could see was his wife's face. Jack smiled and crouched down hugging his daughter, "Hey I am going too check on the new girl and some gun cleaning, what do you want too do?"

"I want too help," Sara smiled at her dad and Jack was taken back for a second.

"Next time," Jack pointed at Sam and Max. Both twin brothers were playing with two old gameboys with a third that Sara messes with on the table next too them. "Play with them for now."

"Ok," Sara bounded over too the games and Jack stood up.

"Love you Squirt," Jack walked over and kissed her head as she picked back up Super Mario Brothers. He walked into the bedroom where Stevens and Alice where working on getting Angela situated. Jack took off his police belt with two side arms and a pair of hand cuffs on them along with his sheathed knife and placed it on the table. He rolled out a cleaning kit and began too disassemble Gavin's old M9.

As Jack worked he began too think, think of everything he has done up too this point. He took apart the magazines and gave them a good look over before he heard a voice, "You take care of people more than your own family!"

Jack glared at his wife, he was angry, he didn't even know why he was angry all he knew was his wife was glaring at him standing in a suit. His wife! Jack looked her up and down almost forgetting her voice, her beautiful face, her red hair tied into a poney tail. She was so beautiful, Do you even care about Sara! She is our daughter for Christ's sake and you would rather stay over time and-!"

"And leave someone too go make an arrest on a dangerous man," Jack glared at his wife. She crossed her arms glaring back and suddenly Jack had a knot in his stomach. Here it came, his own foot being shoved so far into his mouth. "I had too help, no way I was going too leave someone too that!"

"Our daughter walked too my job," Jack's wife yelled. "You were supposed too pick her up where would she be if I wasn't around anymore!"

"Karen," Jack started too reach out for her but she slapped him across the face scratching it with her nails.

"Don't Karen me you idiot," Karen glared at Jack.

"Mommy why did you hit daddy," Sara said standing in the kitchen doorway.

Karen's mouth dropped and she knelt down crying hugging her daughter. Jack looked away trying not too let Sara see the scratches left behind, "Karen please take Sara too her room, I have too wash my face."

Karen turned too Jack with tears in her eyes for what he guessed trying too apologize. Jack kept his gaze away from them and he faintly heard, "I am sorry."

"Daddy someone is at the door," Sara said opening the door. Jack looked up from the half assembled M9 and he nodded.

"Coming squirt," Jack said standing up walking over too the door. He looked through the peephole spotting Phillip and Bruce. Jack sighed and he unlocked the door letting it swing open too look the two over. No weapons, that was a good sign. "Howdy you two."

"Jack," Phillip Blake reached into a brown paper bag as he pulled a bottle neck out just enough too show it was Jim Bean Burban. "Mind if we come in?"

Jack nodded and he let the door swing open wider letting the two men come in. Jack was on the fence about Phillip, if it wasn't what Jack knew he would have liked the man but he knew what he knew. Bruce on the other hand Jack was liking more and more. The Behemoth of a black man was actually the least loyal compared too Martinez and Gabriel. They walked into the kitchen and Jack got down three glasses and set them up. He pulled out three plastic cups and a bottle of apple juice and poured them. As Phillip poured the three glasses Sara looked up at Jack, "Sara baby why don't you come get some too."

"Kay," Sara said walking over with the two other boys. Jack handed them the plastic cups of juice and they walked off.

Jack turned and picked up his glass half surprised too see the sky was orange. He took a sip and then turned too Phillip who was actually sincerely smiling, "Cleaver, apple juice looks similar too liquor."

"Yeah if don't like her being left out," Jack smiled. He paused when he thought about Penny and he took another sip.

"Your doing a good job Jack," Phillip sat down into a chair and looked at him. "Honestly and truthfully I believe you are a good man in a bad world trying too keep the few good things with him."

Jack honestly didn't know what too say so he took another sip. Phillip smiled and he closed his eyes. "My brother was the same way, he turned for the worst fast though, just when that plantation house happened I lost two people that day. I wish I listened too Nick sooner. You are a tough man Jack I give you that and I respect that, hell you have a lot of respect from the whole damn town."

Jack still remained silent wondering where Phillip was going with this, "Yessir, people actually come too you for help, and I am glad they do because then I have too deal with the bigger picture. Jack I just want too say I really do appreciate what you do, I honestly and truthfully do."

Phillip paused and he chuckled, "Damn listen too me, anyways Jack I just want too clear up any bad blood between us alright?"

Jack took another sip and he nodded, "Alright, consider it cleared. Phillip I would like you too know that I don't envy you, your job, everything you have done for this place, it has allowed me too help keep my daughter safe. Truthfully I thank you for that."

"Thank you Jack," Phillip said smiling. He leaned forward and looked at Sara with a smile. She smiled back. "You know your dad is one of the best men I have ever met?"

"He is the best dad in the whole world," Sara smiled.

Phillip was about too say something when the door swung open and Gabriel came barging in with his arm bloody. Jack reach forwards and hugged his daughter shielding her eyes, "Go too your room."

Sara did so with Sam and Max with Jack thanking the gods that none of them looked behind them or at Gabe's slashed arm, "Governor we got a major problem!"

"What happened," Jack walked over too his room looking at the sleeping Angela as he picked up his belt with Jim's revolver still in the holster.

"Someone killed Francis, Arnold and Gentry," Gabe said as the three men stepped outside. "They let them turn and set up a trap using them. We were ambushed by twenty or so walkers and... Well they were in the group together covered in walker organs and such. They attacked us and they... They killed Jonas, Haily. Darren is in Steven's clinic, and Gracie was bit."

Jack's heart skipped a beat as he looked at Gabe, "Where?"

"On her back," Gabe looked down. "We were outnumbered and ambushed."

"Phillip," Jack turned too the man gripping his sidearm. "Permission too get a group together and hunt them down."

"Use everyone that you have too," Phillip said glaring at Jack. "Get that son of a bitch."

Jack nodded as he started down the stairs thinking of who too get for the counterattack.


	8. Gator Hunt

Jack walked into Stevens clinic and he heard Parker groan in pain. He stuck his head into a curtained area to see Alice pulling a needle through Parker's thigh. He looked up to jack and nodded before hissing in pain. Jack continued to see Darren laying on his back and Doc Stevens sewing up his stomach before once again getting back too work on Darren's arm. The construction worker was slashed across his stomach, right quad, his left bicep, and left cheek. There was a lot of blood loss and Jack could see that. A voice called out to him so he turned facing Carter, Darius, Isabelle, Danny, and Garrett, "Jack-."

"You guys ok," Jack asked looking right at the five and they all nodded. "Good don't worry about it and grab your weapons. Garrett get me Brock, Martinez, Gabe, and Ethal. Danny Carter, go to Jason and get rifles, ammo, and side arms for everyone. Darius and Isabelle follow me too the main gate."

"Right," Carter said itching for some payback. Garrett, Danny and him left as Jack followed after them too the door. He was pissed, and now their attackers were about to get the full bite that Woodbury can dish out in a short amount of time.

Within minutes Jack had mustered up a small army consisting of, him, Garrett, Darius, Carter, Danny, Isabelle, Ethel, Brock, Cyrus, Martinez, Jason, Gabe, and unfortunately Sandy. That came up too thirteen people and right now Jack was ok with that. A kid named Russel opened the gates for them and armed with M16, bolt action rifles, shotguns, and a whole lot of hate. As they continued Garrett took point and they came too the point where they were ambushed and Jack smelled them before they came. the doors of a cargo container opened having a group of thirty or so bodies come pouring out, "Hold your fire."

The group waited until most of the walkers were out of the container before Jack gave the signal. The whole wall of thirteen weapons began too bark with anger as one by one the walkers fell. Jack noticed two bodies leave the advancing slaughter and make a break for the woods, "Darius, Brock, Jason, with me, rest of you finish up here!"

"Get them Jack," Martinez barked as he reloaded.

Jack ran after them leaving the firefight with his trio behind him keeping alert but ready for the worst. They slowed down briefly to get the trail back and Darius led them as he was the best tracker. As they came too a clearing they were met with small arms fire of a man wearing a beanie, a muscular man, another man wearing a long coat and a captain's cap, and a final man sporting an Uzi. Jason groaned as he took a round in his arm and with his M16 he sprayed a killing blow on the uzi wielder. With the death of that man the trio of attackers seemed too charge after their target.

"I don't think they are after us," Brock said standing his M16 trained on their path.

"Well we aren't letting them get our prey first," Jack was pissed, Grace was a nice woman and six more deaths plus two boys who won't have a mother nor a father, this threw him over the edge and that meant he was going to do something that he normally wouldn't consider, another reason why he brought Brock, Darius, and Jason, they all know where Jack is and they wouldn't stop him unlike Garrett, Danny, or Miss Ethel.

The four began too move again and Jack's mind was all on getting too the two attackers first. As they continued Jack saw forms running ahead of them and they were more than just the original three. A shot rang out and one of the men slipped too the ground and Jack faintly heard "Rod" and the group kept moving as Rod seemed too wave them forwards. He spotted Jack's group and took three pot shots at them only too be gunned down by Brock in a spray of seven rounds.

Jack's group slowed down some when he saw the four men left start too surround an abandoned saw mill. Jack took cover and quietly sat with the rest as they heard one of the four men call out, "Gator, we know you and Ellen are in there, Come out!"

A shot rang out followed by a retort from the beanie man. The man in the unbuttoned shirt called out, "Cap'n we got company!"

"Your four we have no quarrel with you," the captain called out taking cover from Jack. Jack thought for a moment and he placed his rifle on the stack of logs.

"Quietly leave and we will not continue aggressions," Jack called out.

"No can do," the captain called out. "He killed some of my crew.

"An he killed six of mine," Jack sourly called back. "Got another bit and soon two young boys will be orphans because of him!"

"Listen," the captain spoke out. "Let's make a deal!"

"We don't deal with people who shoot at us first," Brock called out. Jack nodded at the retired Army soldier.

"And we paid the price," Captain called out. "We lost a boy named Randall!"

Jack paused and he stood up walking out with his rifle up, "You help us get this bastard, and you and your boys get out of this alive!"

"deal," Captain stood up and turned too the building.

Jack got up too the group with his trio and he glared t the Captain, "Jack."

"Captain Georges," the captain said as they looked at the saw mill. "Your people go around back while we go in here?"

"We get him," Jack said as he motioned for the others too move. He didn't like the group they called a temporary truce with but he would have too deal with him, for now. Jack's team got too the main back entrance and he motioned for them too follow him in.

The team effectively cleared every single corner until he split Brock and Darius off too take the second floor catwalks. He and Jason kept moving quickly trying to find the murderers first. A gunshot rung out followed by a man weeding his last breath as he fell. Jack spotted Brock and Darius, Brock pointed ahead of Jack and he nodded. They found the source and it looked like someone new so Jack crouched down and began to pay the body over who're stabbing the head. Jason an him continued on until they came too a mulching area where the two from earlier and six others were mingled in with a floor full of walkers. Jack didn't waste a heart beat as he signaled Brock and Darius too open up. They began to spray the mass of walkers nicking one of the men and he groaned in pain just too have a bunch of walkers come down on him. Four bodies began too run and Jack followed in quick pursuit. One of the four people stopped and began to turn and open fire but he was shot three times in the chest by Georges. The captain and the beanie man caught up with Jason and Jack chasing the trio towards a dock on the river.

Jack spotted the boat they were running too and he tackled Jason too the ground the moment an M247 opened up tearing where the two had just been too shreds. The beanie man popped off four rounds and then took cover when they tried too shoot him. Jack peeked over the cover too see a jury rigged LMG attached too the front of the boat and seven more people getting the trio onto the boat and moving.

The boat took off with it's ten inhabitants. Jack brought his rifle up and put his crosshairs right on the man and pulled the trigger. His bullet missed his head but slammed into his shoulder sending the piece of trash overboard. Jack put another round in the chamber and shot the man right in the throat when he surfaced and watched as the body bobbed down river.

"Put down your rifle," Jason called out aiming it at beanie man's head. Jack turned too see Georges and beanie man aiming at the two. "Put them down!"

"We had a deal," Georges called out. "We help you you let us go."

"Yes we did," Jack put his hand on Jason's shoulder before extending his hand. "Names Jack, now I can help you guys out better, how does a place to stay for now sound?"

"Sounds good," Georges kept his revolver up. "We will be out of your hair after a while, enough time too get my crew rested up."

"Fair enough," Jack said as lowered his rifle too reload it. He looked at the man then Jason. "Lower the gun I am done with this."

"Kay man," Jason did as he said and looked at his arm. Jack saw an exit wound and he pulled out some gauze and a bandage from his cargo pants then handed them too Jason. "Heading home?"

"Yeah."

The eight made their way back too Woodbury on edge. He wasn't going too forgive Georges too easily but right now he was exhausted and Woodbury's lights were calling him home in the dark. The gates opened and Jack walked with the others handing his rifle and ammo over too a sentry he spotted a familiar face running for him. He squatted down and hugged his daughter then stood up with her in his arms. She cried in his arms and from the look on Garrett's face he could tell why. Garrett approached him and gave the two a quick hug and whispered, "Grace passed."

Jack nodded and just kept going wanting too lie down and get some rest. As he opened the door too his apartment he spotted Angela looking at the town with her back too the door, "It's incredible."

"Yeah I meant too introduce you too the town but you passed out," Jack placed down Sara and he kissed her head as she walked too her room. He sighed and opened his door. "You can sleep here for the night-."

A click stopped him dead and he looked at Angela aiming Gavin's gun at him. She was shaking and he could tell she was afraid. He put up his hands and nodded too the cabinet behind her, "Sheriff Deputy Jack Nelson, my badge and paperwork are in there."

Angela walked back and she picked through Jack's things until she uncovered the badge and instantly Gavin's pistol lowered. "I am sorry."

"Don't be," Jack extended his hand and she handed him the weapon. He chuckled too himself and pointed at the safety. "Safety was on. Anyways that was my daughter Sara, I am Jack, and for now you can sleep in there until I clear out the other room full of cloths, guns, ammo, and extra food and water. Help yourself too anything you need."

"Where will you be sleeping," Angela asked and Jack flopped down on the couch. "Oh."

"Goodnight," Jack smiled as he closed his eyes. "Get some rest."

"Sure," Angela said as she walked into Jack's room and she closed the door. He chuckled too himself as he saw she was clutching his badge with a death grip.

His thoughts kept him up for an hour or so as he thought of what too do next and all that it came down too was his wife, "Karen."

-Author notes-

Hey all I am here to say that welcome to the large update, after this chapter will be character developments, poor decisions, and lots and lots of 4 characters. I had a PM asking me where they are in the time line and I have to say right when Rick woke up so three months in. I know people liked Nathan, and that is why I feel like I should say I liked him too.

Anyways have fun with the month of work and u hope you enjoy it.


	9. Homeward bound

"Are you really wanting too go back there after everything that happened," Garrett growled as he kept his hands up in confusion. "Seriously Jack Atlanta is a death zone, you go back there and you might as well say your prayers."

"He's got a point," The Governor said in his turtle neck looking at Jack as he loaded some extra fuel tanks into the buggy carriage on the back of a Jeep Wrangler. "That place is a city and cities are crawling with the dead."

"I have to get a few things for Sara," Jack obviously lied. It has been two days since Angela came into his extended family and he was actually playing in going out for his dad out by Macon. He paused and shook his head as he tossed his two duffle bags into the back. "I will be fine."

"Horse shit," Garrett started. "What about your daughter, what am I gonna say when her dad doesn't come back?"

"I am coming back," Jack started. He jabbed his finger into Garrett's chest. "Damn it just let me have some closure on some things. Alright? At least let me have that."

Garrett was about too say something but a bag being placed into the back caught his attention. Carter looked at them and shrugged, "He's gonna need some back up, so I volunteered."

"Don't forget me as well," Sandy tossed a backpack and a duffle back into the back and closed it up. "I saw Carter packing it up and I figured I should come along."

Everyone turned too Cyrus climbing into the back and Garrett scoffed. "Really? Why didn't you come to me about this?"

"I wanted to go alone," Jack said sourly and Carter chuckled. "But I guess that is out of the question."

"Garrett you can convince him not too leave," Brock said walking over. "Four is a good man team. He will be fine, plus all of them can handle themselves and if need be, kill."

Jack nodded and he started for the driver seat, "Phillip I will be back in three or four days, you guys hold down the fort?"

"Can do," Phillip nodded. He motioned for the gates to open and Bruce was the one pulling it open. "Come back safe you hear?"

"Can do," Jack said as he climbed into the jeep as everyone else did the same. They rolled down the road and aimed for the main interstate. He took it and saw that like last time, the vehicles were piled up and bodies where everywhere. He took a dirt path off road and tossed a map onto Sandy's lap seeing she was obviously annoyed with going off road. "We are going too Atlanta first, then I gotta see if my old man is still alive in Macon."

"Always wanted to see Atlanta," Cyrus said. He looked around and the sighed. "Sorry."

"We get it," Carter leaned on the door. "Before the dead started to eat us."

"Yeah, before then," Cyrus leaned his head back and was fast asleep.

Jack kept his eyes ahead but he couldn't help but look into the mirror to see Carter and Cyrus asleep then over too Sandy. She kept her eyes on the map but stole a glacé at Jack followed by a small smile. They drove in silence. After bypassing most of the wreckage Jack got back up onto the interstate and kept driving. He came to a stop when he saw the sun setting on the coast at a diner. He stepped out of the vehicle and adjusted his rifle, "Sandy stay with the Jeep. Carter cover us, Cyrus behind me at all times."

The trio walked up to the diner and Jack saw the residents still inside but dead, not walkers, just dead. He opened the door and knocked his rifle into the metal frame on purpose hearing a walker groaning, "Sounds like he is stuck, you got my back?"

Cyrus nodded as he gripped his knife and Jack walked in with his knife ready. After a while he found the waitress under a few boxes of rotten meat in the cooler. He stabbed her head and shut it coughing from the stench. Carter came in and Jack walked out. He looked at the jeep and then too Sandy, "Roll her around backs X cover her up, don't want anyone seeing her."

"Jack I got roof access," Carter said climbing up. "I also got first watch."

"Copy," Jack said walking behind the bar and begun his search of the place. It seemed untouched and the grills were gas so they were about to have a flapjack dinner. After making a dozen he called back down Carter and they covered the Windows having a small miniature family dinner where Carter told his tales of the 2010 Summer Olympics where he won gold in the 1k.

Jack laughed through a tale of Cyrus and his brother breaking into the principle's officer during high school and taking the keys to a beautiful Jag then skipped their classes all they way up to the last class of the day and they spent the last thirty minutes of their school day hiding out by the busses because they used up all the fuel in the vehicle and practically drifted into the principle's parking space and laughed their asses off on the bus going home.

Sandy told one about her prom date and how her father put a pistol to his dick and shook his hand then walked him into the house. She was in on it too because the guy was an ass but notherless they were tempted to scare the shit out of him. Her father didn't load the gun and after a while of just standing there Sandy popped a ballon behind him making him piss himself and not show up too school for a week then dropped out.

Then the round robin landed on Jack. He paused and shook his head, "Oh so now it's my turn Huh?"

Carter made a comment causing the other two too laugh and Jack shook his head as he thought of a funny take, "Alright alright. So right out of high school I found myself in this predicament and I needed to get a job and start out in the world. Anyways I had this one annoying friend named Andre, the son of a bitch and I were in separable, anyways we wait a few months working at our gym cleaning the place and he decides today he was going to change himself. He pulled me off too the police academy and we are going through it, coming towards the end of it he decides, these police officers have had too much fun picking on us."

Carter snorted and Jack shrugged it off. "Course this is how I ended up meeting my wife Karen. Well Andre goes down too the court house, takes me along with him. And we go in after someone outside taking a smoke break and go to the auto shop, I disengage the lights, Andre kept watch them we switched out and he started to do something. Then this gorgeous woman comes our way and I think fast, so I step outside and begin talking to chat it up with her finding out her name was Karen, got her number, and all of that jazz only to hear the tones drop for any personal to stop a speeder. I step out of the way for an officer to step into the garage and get his vehicle. The vehicle takes off and instead of hearing a siren we here the radio blasting at full blast through the speaker, and it was a audio porn episode of a woman screaming her head off and a man grunting."

Carter began too laugh hysterically and Cyrus joined him with Sandy smirking. Jack shook his head and chuckled, "I hear the vehicle slam on the brakes, Andre bursts through the door screaming 'Cheez it bro it's the double baconators and they are not warm.' I didn't know what to do so I look at Karen, kiss her, chase after Andre hear the vehicle still going hard core moaning then it cuts off. We are running through the station and burst out the back door, kept running through alleyways and streets forgetting about my car, and all I could think about was this fat police officer climb into his unit then just shit bricks hearing a woman being hammered into a bed and all he could do was turn everything off."

At this point Sandy was crying with laughter, Carter was having trouble breathing and Cyrus was trying to hide his face. Jack was laughing between sentences now finding the tale was going over pretty good, "So we actually loose them and we bust into the back door of one of our fellow cadets houses and he comes over asking what happened and all Andre could say was, 'Damn, I just lost one of my favorite mix tapes.'"

On that line the diner became a riot of laughter and Jack joined in. After five minutes of everyone trying to catch their breath and Sandy giggling once or twice they died down and Jack shook his head. "Mixtapes."

"Man sounds like Andre was a man after my heart," Carter chuckled.

Yeah that was Andre," Jack said picking up the plates. "Anyways let's get some sleep, it was nice having some honest to god laughter."

"You said it," Carter said going for the ladder I. The kitchen. "Cyrus I'll get you in four hours."

"Alright," Cyrus said laying down on one of the far booths.

Jack placed the dishes into the kitchen sink along with some rather dried up syrup covered ones. He looked at the moldy coffee leaning on the kitchen sink twisting his wedding band with his thumb on his finger thinking of Karen. He opened his eyes when Sandy's hands wrapped around his ribs and gave him a light squeeze. He felt her take a deep breath on his shoulder and he closed his eyes missing this embrace. Karen did something similar except she was taller and more defined womanly than Sandy. He opened his eyes again when she spoke, "You still love her don't you."

Jack paused and he nodded, "Yes, I love her a lot, and I miss her even more."

"I am sorry," Sandy said as she let go of Jack and began to walk away. Jack turned around and he he gently grabbed Sandy's arm and brought her into a firm but gentle kiss. After a while he let go of her and she bit her lip and nodded. "Oh."

"Now I am sorry," Jack looked away blushing and was surprised when Sandy grabbed his head and returned the kiss in full. His hands wrapped around Sandy's waist and just interlocked fingers and sat there while she did the same around his neck. After a while they broke the kiss and Sandy began to walk away.

"G'night Jack," Sandy left Jack with much too think about.

The morning came slowly for Jack as he woke up Carter. They packed what they could and got back on the road to one of his first stops marked. They came too a rolling stop and then the group of four stared at the tattered remains of three unfortunate deputies that once worked with Jack. Jack stepped out and put on his sheriff ballcap on while looking at the first body. It's brain was destroyed but he could read the name tag, Bronson. Jack always liked him, he was a more mellow version of Andre but a porkier man. Next was Liston, then Abel. Three good men just left too rot. He walked into the building scanning the area and his hopes sky rocketed when he saw Gun's locker cage was still intact. Gunderson was the gun cage worker and he did his job way too well. Jack opened his desk and pulled a photo of him, Andre, Bronson, and Gunderson all at a pub smiling in tuxedos. It was taken on Jack's wedding night, by Karen. He took a deep breath as he heard a cry of disbelief horror and betrayal echo through his head. He opened his eyes and pocketed the photo and a lighter. He lifted a fake plant out of the pot it sat in then picked up some tin foil before chuckling, "Guns always left a spare here. This is all surreal, almost as if I should have stayed on shift just a while longer, me and my family wouldn't have been able to make it out."

"Jack," Sandy started but Jack walked over too the locked up gate. He pulled a key from the foil and unlocked it.

"Carter," Jack said placing his head on the gate pointing too the equipment storage room. He fought the urge to puke as he was now disobeying a job he held dear and stealing from it. "There... Is uh, some duffle bags in the room, bring me a few."

"Right," Carter said walking away.

Jack slowly let the gate swing open before he stepped in and he paused getting a faint wiff of Guns' favorite cologne mixed in with the gun oil. He turned to the gun racks with cases on them. He grabbed his case and set it down on a work bench. Almost on ceremony he unlocked it with his four digit code and swung it open too see his assigned weapon. An M4 with a fore grip, 2x scope, flashlight on the side, and a name etched into her stock, Shelby. He picked it up and saw that Guns must have finished her last as she was slightly dirty but highly maintained and well taken care of, "Guns, I love you buddy."

Here," Carter said walking in looking at Jack then the M4. "Awesome."

"Seven more just like her," Jack nodded too the locked cases. "You and Sandy load them into the back of the Jeep. Cyrus start loading ammo, gas masks, smokes, flashes, then the weapons."

The group began to do as Jack said and he handed each of them a tactical vest just removed the sheriff for the trio but kept his. They got two bags full of those items loaded in and Jack frowned as the back of the jeep was getting full. They got two bags of guns in and that was it. As they where leaving Jack notices two of the right gear suits were left and he decided to leave them. They all loaded into the jeep and began to ride out to the next place.

Jack climbed out of the jeep and he looked around at an empty field feeling the wind getting colder. He looked at the city with a frown and then started to make his way down towards the woods. He saw the graves and his stomach tightened and his heart began to fasten it's pace. He walked over to the crosses marked and stopped at a set of four. In the middle of the twelve crosses sat four graves making sixteen buried unnamed bodies, he sighed and picked up a hat saying Sheriff, then placed it back on the cross before him, "Sorry Guns. I would have been here sooner but well... anyways I am here now, and you aren't the only one I am visiting. I should have listened to you, the city was dangerous and I should have gone for the highway with her, but I only had a one fracked mind."

Jack looked down the hill to an unmarked grave and he sighed, "Sara misses you and your boys. She and I have two more boys to look after, their mother died and I promised to take care of them. I am just..."

Jack squatted down and he patted the earth, "You be safe now you hear? I gotta talk to the misses."

Jack stood up and he walked down the hill too the unmarked grave. He sat down next to the grave looking up at the jeep and three others, "Hey Karen. Just talked too Guns, pretty sure he is doing ok, I came back here from all the way past your city life in a shitty town named Woodbury. Sara is doing alright, her birthday is coming soon, and she has actually showed a lot more of you lately, strong, caring, loving, even independent."

Jack chuckled as he twirled his ring again, "I have had to do things, things I am not proud of. I still remember what I had to do here, and it haunts me every day, Sara still doesn't know like you would have wanted. The redneck that you didn't feel safe near, he saved our girl twice now, he is a good guy, and Garrett seems to be a big brother to Sara."

Jack closed his eyes and he took a deep breath, "I killed people, and I remember their names, Guns, Zeke, Stan, Jim, Gavin, Gator. I think I am doing alright... I know Sara is but there are some days... Some days I just wish you were still here to correct me, stop me from doing something stupid."

Jack felt tears welt in his eyes and he placed his hand on the grave, "Oh Karen I miss you, I just wish I did things differently, I really do. I wish you were still with me or I was in the ground. God it is hard and it is only getting harder, just yesterday I killed a man in cold blood because, I don't even know why, he killed seven people, and when I took the shot it felt like I was just... Just doing the right thing."

"I miss you," Jack leaned over and kissed the earth then began to stand up. "I have to be strong for her, I won't let you down. She will be raised right, and I will make sure that she will always remember you. I love you Karen. You get some rest now."

Jack took a deep breath and he began to walk back too the jeep only to stop when he thought he heard his wife say, "I love you too."


	10. There is no place like Home

Jack swung the door open to his house just hearing the familiar creaking sound gave him chills. Like most of the houses on the street his was untouched, so it was like walking into a time machine and seeing the photos on the walls, clean rugs, almost everything the way it was. Jack took a step in and he reached for the light switch then chuckled too himself as he almost flipped it on. He walked inside the living room seeing the couches and table covered in dust, the air was musky but he could pick up faint traces of what the house used to smell like. He begun to climb the stairs and slowly swung open the main bedroom door with a knot in his stomach as he saw the made bed. His first stop was actually the bathroom. He looked at the two sinks on the counter and ran his fingers over the familiar items he once used.

Jack's eyes fell on Karen's antique comb that her grand mother used. It was a family heirloom ever since and he picked it up seeing the mirror reflection of his stubby face and the amount of dirt on it. Jack then looked behind the comb and picked up a bottle of perfume then brought it up too his nose. Sakura, Karen always used it when she would be going to work, they went to Japan once and both Jack and Karen fell in love with the smell of a cherry blossom that Karen just kept a perfume bottle of it. He opened his eyes to let out a long exhale.

A noise behind him caused him to bring up his M4 and level it only to begin laughing.

Jack lowered his gun as the family cat Tigger. The orange and brown tabby meowed as if greeting a long forgotten friend. During the i ritual break out Karen was supposed to grab the three year old cat but it looks to Jack that the indoor outside cat did pretty well surviving. Jack reached out to the house cat and it purred in delight as he began to scratch behind the cat's ear.

After a while Jack was finished packing and making his way too the door with Tigger in his cat carrier, a duffle bag and a back pack. He began to walk out the front door and stopped when a shotgun was placed on his neck and he saw a blonde woman in a sheriff uniform pointing a gun at Carter's head while he and the others were on their knees, "Don't move."

Jack looked at the two and he spotted a man standing in slacks and a button up shirt shaking as he aimed his gun at the trio before him, "Listen-."

"Shut up and answer this question," the voice said and Jack thought he recognized it. "The hell were you doing in my friend's house?"

"That's my house," Jack's heart skipped a beat as he looked at the armored man with a smirk forming. "And I am sure you wouldn't feel right putting a slug in your friend's neck, Andre."

"Holy shit," the shotgun instantly went down and the armored man pushed up his face mask. "Jack."

"How are you Andre," Jack chuckled as he put down the cat carrier and duffle bag. He reached out and clasped Andre's hand bringing him into a hug. "Jesus you scared the shit out of me."

"And you made me regret not boarding the place up," Andre said breaking the embrace to signal the two too stand down. "Jesus man you are looking good."

"Yeah would say the same too you but it seems you lost weight," Jack laughed watching his trio get up. "So what happened, I thought you were coming to meet us at Woodbury."

Andre looked down and he sighed, "I was until I ran into Diane trying to maintain a group of forty people."

"Forty," Jack whistled. "Where are you guys set up?"

"Old power plant," Andre pointed off in a direction. "Already had the fences, we just fortified it. Cmon, we got a lot to check up on."

Jack nodded and he signaled his people to get into the Jeep. After a silent right out to the power station Jack saw that they were defiantly standing tall from any Walker force coming their way. The moment Jack got past the fences he saw inside was a different matter. Only four maybe five people were actually manning the walls, the inside of the camp looked terrible, mostly children and young teenagers Jack instantly wanted to take them all back to Woodbury. They pulled off to a set of suv's and Jack instantly saw why it was hell, the Mayor was here. Mayor Stan West, a major fuck up in the political field that ended up costing the jobs of one forth the police in Atlanta. The man sat happily in a tent while everyone else was lingering about in sleeping bags. Jack clicked his teeth and looked at Andre as they got out, "I am not talking to that man."

"You don't have too," Andre walked over too a group of three. He introduced them to Jack and his group having Jack get the names to faces. He remembered Diane was highway patrol, Gerald is the shaky man that was on the group with Andre. Lucia, fairly attractive mid twenties woman that was a botanist. Cletus the truck driver, and Clifton the insurance broker. "These are the only people I really ask for help because the rest are gathered around the Mayor's dick."

"The mayor uses the few remaining state troopers to get what he wants and keeps spouting off things like," Diane cleared her throat. "We are the survivors of hard times, we must sacrifice to gain. In truth he is just justifying the starvation of the people and the lack of protection."

"So in other words we are stuck here protecting a fat man that doesn't do shit," Lucia said and Cletus chuckled.

"Well you guys are always welcome in Woodbury," Jack started but Andre shook his head.

"We can't leave people behind who can't protect themselves Jack you remember that," Andre glared at the Tent. "We will try our best to lure people away from him and prepare for a coup to get us and the civis out but, like I said, Diane and I can't leave them."

"Alright," Jack frowned disappointed but glad Andre hasn't changed. "Sara misses you."

"Glad to hear my god daughter is ok," Andre smiled. He seemed to be really tired and people seemed rather nervous around with the four new armed strangers. "Listen Jack I think it was a mistake bringing you guys here, we should get you guys on the road."

"Yeah," Jack saw two of the state troopers arming themselves and he motioned for the others to get into the vehicle. "You be safe and the moment something happens get your ass over to Woodbury."

"Right be careful," Andre patted the hood and Jack left, quickly.

"So that was Andre," Carter said chewing on a toothpick. They currently sat outside of Macon's town district in the middle of the night. Both Sandy and Cyrus were both asleep. Carter was now sporting a cotton flannel shirt be liberated from a van. "He seems different from your tale."

"Yeah well Andre wasn't always the high speed goof," Jack smiled sitting on the ledge of the back of an 18 wheeler. "I guess he has changed just like I have."

"We all have dawg," Carter smiled punching Jack's arm. "It's just that some of us have changed for either the worst or the better. Me, I believe I have changed for the better, I mean when I was living the Olympic life it was nonstop, and it started to show on my public life, if this didn't happen I would be eating a bullet at the end of a bottle, I mean this end of the world thing, gave me a purpose, to survive, release a tell all at the end of this on how much it took to survive too the end."

"That is your end goal," Jack snickered. "To write a book?"

"Yeah man," Carter chuckled. "Be the first book to be published after the shit gets back, "Adventures of Carter, co staring Jack the Wanderer."

"Really," Jack chuckled. The two began too laugh and he looked up at the stars. "With the skyline out I finally get too see beauty."

"Man what are you," Carter sneered as he looked up. "Glass is half full right now?"

"Maybe three fourths," Jack chuckled when he patted Carter's chest. "Ready for Macon?"

"What are we doing there anyways," Carter looked at the others.

"Going too see if my old man is still kicking," Jack doubted it but right now Carter said it right, he was glass is half full. "Old Ranger probably is smashing the heads in with his Springfield."

"Vet," Carter asked. Jack nodded. "Shit man aight, my father was this bad ass marine from Korea and Vietnam, cancer finally got him but he still could bust skulls."

"Yeah old men are tough like that," Jack nodded. "My father actually beat down a mugger once before with his combat boot. He pushed my dad onto the ground and this was when he was like thirty. The man jumps up and boot in hand, brings down this rotting old boot connecting the steel heel intoi the muggers jaw, next hit broke his zygomatic bone, then the man's nose. City police had too pull him off of the mugger."

Jack smiled and the two chuckled through the night telling stories. The night went quick but Jack liked it, Carter was a good kid too keep you company, and he was glad he decided to come along, gave Jack a chance too bond with him.


	11. Macon is run by the dead

"Macon," Cyrus said reading the city sign as they continued into the town seeing the destruction. The military must have set up in town as they seemed to have put down a lot of walkers before they were over run. Bodies littered the street making it difficult to pass without stepping on a body, or a piece of rubble littered with various rounds in it. A helicopter sat with it's pilot still inside reaching for them. "Poor bastards."

"Yeah," Carter picked up ammo and stuffed it into a military pack occasionally grabbing non damaged side arms or weapons. He kept stuffing magazines into Jack's pax and it was getting heavy with just ammo inside of it. "Wonder what happened."

"Why don't you ask the pilot," Sandy said scooping up an MP7. She was occasionally finding rounds for it so Jack didn't object only that the weapons would need maintained when they got back too Woodbury. "Let's not use this until we get the ok from Jason back at Woodbury.

"Maybe not," Carter said as he looked inside the helicopter. "Guy looks hostile."

"Leave him be," Jack hissed as they got too the main Alamo point. This was where they were piled the worst. Jack's nose finally got used to the occasional body but the stench of the dog pile just made him want to vomit his granola bars and water up. "Cmon the old man should be on the other side of town."

Jack kept walking thinking of Tigger sitting in the cat carrier locked in the jeep and he couldn't help but snicker at the amount of hate the cat would probably give him later. Sandy looked back at him with a confused face and she might of guessed it or not but he didn't care. They came upon a drug store with a helicopter smashed into the side of it and Jack couldn't believe the sight of the once proud us military reduced to this.

He came up too an alley for a short cut and he signaled he would go first and it was a tight squeeze for him. He came out the other side looking around spotting a few walkers hung around a recent corpse of a young man. Jack's teeth clicked as the three came behind him and Sandy scowled obviously hating the squeeze that she had to go through, but it cut nearly ten or so minutes looking for the next unblocked path. Jack grunted as he started to walk through the familiar streets.

They all stop when a man walks out into the street zipping up his back pack. Jack was about to say something when he noticed the beaten man laying on the ground mumbling a few words.

Cyrus bumped into a can sending it rolling down the street and in an instant Jack saw the man draw his pistol and took aim at them. The gun barked, Cyrus whimpered, Carter sprayed four rounds and the man fell. Jack took a second to comprehend what happened and he turned to see Cyrus laying on his back holding his stomach. It was at that moment, Jack heard the streets come to life. Walkers began to storm out of the buildings and pile onto the two bodies before the slower ones noticed Jack and his people.

Jack brought his M4 up and began to open fire striking a few walkers in the heads but the quantity made his aim stagger and he was striking walkers torsos and heads, "Get him up we gotta go!"

"Sandy you got him," Carter called out as walkers began to come from the other end of the street.

"I got him," Sandy Calle out pulling Cyrus up. His stomach was bleeding bad and his skin was already loosing color. Sandy struggled to keep the man up right as she moved for an alley while Carter took the lead. Jack brought up the rear now practically wasting ammo as the bodies were just too much.

Jack slammed a fresh magazine into his weapon and begun to back peddle. They took alley after alley and Jack was noticing the blood trail Cyrus was leaving behind. Carter called something out and then pushed a dumpster out. The group passed it and Carter turned it so the dumpster was taking up most of the alley. Jack reached up and he yanked down the fire escape release for a flight of stairs. It slammed into the ground and both he Cyrus, and Sandy begun to climb the stairs while Carter took the rear staring in disbelief at the horde that gathered and got themselves stuck. The two gunmen pulled up the fire escape then entered an upstairs bar.

Jack grabbed a table and turned it to the side dumping it's assorted items into the floor then sat it up while Carter grabbed the crying Cyrus then ignored his cry of pain as he was placed on the table. Carter begun to fish for his flash light while Sandy begun to rip the sleeves of her shirts then pinned Cyrus. Jack cut open Cyrus' shirt and his eyes widened as blood was pouring out of a quarter sized hole. Sandy slapped her sleeves down on the wound as Carter shown a light. Sandy began to try and calm down the young man but his crying of pain, agony, and sorrow was quieting her out. Carter looked out a window and came back, "Guys that dumpster will move eventually!"

"Hold on we gotta stop the bleeding," Jack pulled out a medical kit Stevens threw together. As he opened it up he grabbed forceps, gauze, tweezers, and lost of disinfectant. Jack moved Sandy's hand and Cyrus howled making her jump slightly. "Cyrus we gotta get you sealed up or we ain't gonna go far!"

"Just kill me," Cyrus screamed out trying to push Sandy off of him. Blood seemed onto the floor and he kept trying to push Jack and Sandy off of him.

"Carter light," Jack called out and Carter shown it on the wound. Sandy lost hold of him and knocked the light to the floor and Carter and Sandy pushed him down. "Carter I need the light!"

"Hold on," Carter called out and moved to pick it up. He shown the light on Cyrus and paused. "Jack..."

"Carter light," Jack said wiping the wounded area of any blood. He looked into the hole left behind from the bullet and his stomach dropped as he saw the damage. Pancreas was defiantly hit as he saw what was left of it, his liver was damaged severely, and his large intestine was toast, split in two. Jack placed his head on the table then paused when he heard Cyrus chuckle. "Cyrus don't."

"Been a fun run huh," Cyrus groaned in pain as if knowing his impending doom. "Tell me something Jack, you ever been shot before?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded putting down the tools and putting pressure on Cyrus's wound.

"Let me tell you something," Cyrus chuckled as if he didn't hear Jack. His skin was beyond pale, his body was colder, there must have been more damage. "It hurts l-l-like a bitch..."

"Yeah it does," Jack looked at Cyrus' eyes and noticed they were staring at Sandy's face. "Cyrus?"

"Sandy," Cyrus said weakly with a small smile. "Has anyone told you, that you are beautiful?"

"Yes," Sandy stroked Cyrus' head looking at him. He adjusted himself to try and look at Carter but he started to shiver. "Cy?"

"Guess this is gonna sound weird," Cyrus chuckled then strafed a cry of pain. "I am not afraid to die... I accepted this from the beginning, it's just I don't want to be one of them. I don't want to go around killing, I hate killing, even when I attacked Jim I saw it as self defense and defending someone's life, so Carter can I ask you a favor."

"I'll do it," Carter cried out looking at his friend. "You not gonna be one of them."

"Thank you," Cyrus chuckled some. He turned to Jack weakly and smiled. "I liked being alive, because I was able to meet people like you, Nathan, Garrett, Carter, Sandy, Sara, even Miss Ethel, even after everything my group did you took me in, you guys treated me like a human being..."

Cyrus moaned as he had to lean back, "That moment when you guys did, I was glad that I was going to be around you guys, glad. Gah... Jack... Don't let my death was known to Sara, she doesn't need to know, none of the kids do."

Jack nodded and when he opened his mouth to speak Cyrus smiled and closed his eyes, his final breath leaving him. Jack just sat there looking at Cyrus' body, the young man saved his life, and now he can't repay him, he can't repay him for saving him once before, all he did was just watch.

Jack's body felt heavy, he dropped down to his knees looking at the blood pooled on the floor soaking his pants, and all he could do was sit in silence and Nathan's screams echoed through his head, they lingered along with Nathan's words as that's all he could think of. Sandy's arms wrapped around his waist and she pulled him back then into her arms. He felt her weeping on his back and he didn't move, he couldn't. He looked up and saw Carter slide a knife into the back of Cyrus' head so he wouldn't turn and watched the young man walk away into the bathroom and closed it.

The sounds of walkers outside continued to flood the room and Jack leaned back onto Sandy still feeling her cry on his back and his hands closed on hers around his waist and he gave them a gentle squeeze, but that was it, he couldn't move.


	12. The Siege

Brock walked the fence of Woodbury looking down from his position near the gate. His eyes picked up movement in the twilight shine of the full moon. It was the third night of Jack being away and he did like the fact that Jack was looking for things momento wise but not at the expense of lowering the defense numbers by four. He signaled for a man to shine a light there and they saw the bushes move some but then stop. He didn't like this night, full moons are bad omens.

He turned his head when Jason climbed up next to him," Hey Brock you wanna take a break?"

"No I am good," Brock said looking at the man. Prior Marine, strong, served as a hired gun over seas but got back to the states just in time for the change. He was like Brock, watchful. "Been noticing some movement by the tree line."

"Alright I'll keep an eye on it," Jason said walking to the pillbox they set up with an LMG.

He turned around getting a good look of the town spotting Miss Ethel walking towards him. He gave the woman a wink as he descended the makeshift steps his hands loosely hanging on his M16 strapped to him, "What you make tonight Miss Ethel?"

"Oh you know me," Ethel smiled as she handed him a bowl of Gumbo. "Gotta look after my boy."

"Oh you keep spoiling me like this ma'am an I would have to call you my wife," the two chuckled as he took the bowl and spoon taking a quick mouthful ignoring the sauce that hit the side of his goatee. He closed his mouth on the metal spoon and instantly tasted the sweet and sour chicken gumbo making his mouth cringe and feel like it was in heaven. He chuckled chewing on the chicken and celery looking at Ethel. "I love you you know that?"

"I know," Ethel chuckled as she looked at Brock hungerly eating.

"No I mean it I really do love you," Brock chuckled. He was surprised when Miss Ethel cleaned his goatee with a napkin.

"I know," Miss Ethel kissed Brock's lips for only a second but that second had him standing still with shock. "You can give the bowl too Dusty when you are done."

Brock just watched Miss Ethel walk away and his heart was fluttering and his eyes followed her until he got a grip of himself and he turned to face Jason and the rest of the crew on the wall, "Mmmmmmm!"

"Bout damn time," Jason laughed as he looked at the tree line.

After a while things were quiet, dull, and half the guard crew were about to pass out. Brock kept watching the tree line seeing the bushes moving. He contemplated sending someone to check it out but eventually he just passed it off as the wind but kept looking at it.

Brock looked away to call it a night when Darius was coming over but as soon as he did the bushes gave way too a flood of ten or so walkers. Not a big deal they started to take aim but Brock smelled it then heard it instantly, a roar of moans came from the tree line as it parted from a wall of corpses. Walkers spotted the town instantly or were just smelling them. Jason let loose with his LMG, the other guards on the wall began to open fire and Darius went to call everyone that could make it to the wall but Brock knew it was too late. The bodies hit the wall making the wood creek and groan, they reached up hands just a foot out of range from the top of the wall. Brock's fire went from single to bursts. People began to run away in fear, and he didn't blame them the sight of a horde reaching up to you scared the shit out of him. The dead got to the point they were crushing one another and that's when he heard it, the wood creaked at the door, splintered, and the "deadbolt" just gave way allowing the walkers to pour in on the few brave defenders.

"Jason we gotta got before we get swarmed," Brock called out and Jason quickly abandoned his position. Darius was back peddling spraying down as many as he could covering Brock and Jason. Jason shot a man that was being torn into by three walkers ending his agony. They ducked into an apparat end and then dove into a storage room blockading it with whatever they could find, "Fuck where is Jack's and my kids?"

"Sara is with Angela," Darius was winded as he put his hands on his knees. "Todd is in your place and Su is watching him, as for Grace's kids, they are with Moss Ethel."

"Fuck," Brock growled as he heard the gunfire in the streets.

Danny charged into the newest building with Isabelle, Garrett, and Caleb. He watched from a window in the distance as walkers stormed the gates. He drew his revolver and pulled back the hammer. The town was full of people panicked and fleeing for their homes or weapons while a few crazy people where running towards the horde weapons in hand. They begun to climb the stairs and Danny got to the third floor with the others Danny spotting room 303. He pushed open the door allowing the others to pass in before looking back to see Sara wide eyed full of fear and Angela pushing Sara behind her. When his followers came in he started to push the closest object to the door, "Caleb help me with this, Garrett keep an eye outside."

"This is bad man," Garrett said looking out the window.

"Sara honey did your dad keep ammo and guns in here," Danny called out and she nodded. "Can you tell Isabelle where it is?"

Sara quickly ran towards the extra room and Isabelle followed her. Danny left Caleb pushing the couch over to the door and he grabbed Angela's shoulder, "Hey nice to meet you I am Danny, right now I need you to grab Sara and take her into Jack's room, once you do that wait for someone to go in there and you barricade the door with whatever you can find and open the window to the fire escape. You got that?"

"Y-yes," Angela said weekly and Danny smiled patting her cheek.

"Attah girl," Danny watched as Angela did exactly as he said and he turned to the kitchen table where Isabelle was putting guns and ammo. "Isabelle take a rifle and then I want you to check on the girls, make sure they are safe."

"Got it," Isabelle said scooping up a rifle. The moment she did that Danny moved lightning quick pushed her into the door and slammed the door shut then placed a chair under the door handle so it wouldn't open no matter how hard she pushed. "Danny! You asshole open the door!"

"No can do," Danny picked up a 9mm and loaded it after putting his revolver back into place. "If the barricade fails in here someone is supposed to take care of the girls if we can't make it to our fire escape."

"Fuck you," Isabelle kicked the door and growled a angrily. Danny knew she would have prefered to stay out there but he needed her for her Marine experience to stay with the girls. He started to hear objects moving to the door.

"Attah girl," Danny said moving to the rest of the barricade. He was glad that was all the argument she was going to put up. He walked over to the other two and he started to gather magazines. "Let's hope they don't decide to come through our door, if they do the fire escape window is our last resort, can't open it up and possibly let them on the same route the kids have to take."

"Yeah," Garrett said loading an Uzi. "Caleb why aren't you grabbing any weapons?"

"Can't shoot worth a damn," Caleb said. He picked up his axe and walked over to the window. Walkers are just flooding the streets. Damn man how did this happen?"

"To many on one point and a wall will give eventually," Danny said walking over spotting the walker's down at the building's entrance. He stood silent just counting the bodies and loosing his number at four hundred and twenty two. He heard the door break and he closed his eyes making piece with himself. A few thumps of the building's defenders followed by screams of agony followed, this could be his end.

Shame too, all Danny wanted to do originally was live an average life, marry an average woman, live in an average home, have three kids two boys and one girl, let his first boy join the military while the other worked for a corporation and see his daughter become a doctor or a journalist finding the cure for cancer or something like that and die before his wife at the average age of 65. But this end of the world thing took his average home, his average wife, first born son and his daughter leaving him alone, and just when he was finding an incredible woman he had to go on and die before he could try his average lifestyle up again, course the likely hood of him marrying the woman he was fond of would be like trying to wrestle a bear, wouldn't end pretty.

"You know my biggest regret," Danny started making Garrett and Caleb listen to him and he said it loud enough Isabelle and the girls could hear it. "The day this all started to happen in my town, I was asleep, because I worked the night shifts, my wife always complained I wasn't the best for the family and such like that but I ended up asking to switch over to the morning shift a year to late from my job, my wife was packed up with the kids, she left me a note on the bed and I awoke to her screams, I ran to the front door and found her watching my two kids being eaten, she turned to me and I had like five moments where I could have ran to her and saved her, or run out the back door. I ran, but I remembered her last scream as a walker grabbed her from behind and that is what made me think, what if I went back. That is my deepest regret. Another reason why I am helping you guys out here I guess."

"Mine would be not letting my pops go through a hole in the fence before me," Caleb frowned.

"Not eating dinner," Garrett said causing the two men to chuckle. "You know we aren't going to die."

"Yeah but there is a possibility," Danny sneered as he heard a scream down the hall. He motioned for everyone to get into position and he waited.


End file.
